Quinta Dimensión
by AdmiRo
Summary: Bella Swan con su equipo de astronautas viajaron en una expedición a la luna. Pero nada les será fácil, cuando un "Agujero de gusano" los abduzca hasta otra dimensión. Estos personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer. Este es un fiction Rated M
1. Parte I

Sinopsis_: Bella Swan con su equipo de astronautas viajaron en una expedición a la luna. Pero nada les será fácil, cuando un "Agujero de gusano" los abduzca hasta otra dimensión. _

_¿Que pasara con este equipo? ¿Lograran sobrevivir? ¿A quienes encontraran en esta dimensión?_

**Two Shot: Quinta Dimensión**

El proyecto "**MOON6**"o también conocido como "**MOONSIX**" comenzó en el año 2055 con el Jefe del Centro Espacial, Carlisle Cullen.

Durante cuatro años se educaron y capacitaron a seis astronautas para un nuevo viaje a la Luna.

Una nueva investigación sobre la Luna estaba en proceso y necesitaban a los jóvenes más arriesgados para esta misión tan peligrosa... Este satélite había sido poco explorado y ahora tenían la maquinaria necesaria para descubrir todos los secretos que escondía la Luna.

.

.

.

Archivos confidenciales del Centro Espacial:

**Emmett Cullen**

_Cargo: Comandante, especialista en maquinaria_

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Cuatro años _

_Nacionalidad: Estadounidense_

_Edad: Veintiocho _

_Idioma: Inglés, Ruso_

.

**Alice Cullen**

_Cargo: Piloto (segunda al mando), científica _

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Nula- _

_Nacionalidad: Estadounidense_

_Edad: Veintiocho _

_Idioma: Inglés, Español_

.

**Isabella Swan**

_Cargo: Geóloga _

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Nula- _

_Nacionalidad: Estadounidense_

_Edad: Veinticinco _

_Idioma: Inglés, Español_

.

**Jacob Black **

_Cargo: Comandante de carga _

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Dos años _

_Nacionalidad: Mexicano _

_Edad: Veinticinco _

_Idioma: Español, Inglés _

.

**Rosalie Hale**

_Cargo: Científica _

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Cuatro años _

_Nacionalidad: Estadounidense _

_Edad: Veintisiete _

_Idioma: Inglés, Español_

.

**Victoria Vulturi **

_Cargo: Ingeniera de vuelo _

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Seis años _

_Nacionalidad: Rusa _

_Edad: Treinta y dos _

_Idioma: Ruso, Inglés _

.

.

.

.

Día del despegue 11:32 hs.

-¡Oye hermanita ten cuidado con tu casco, vas a quebrarlo antes de usarlo! –dijo Emmett mirando a Alice que jugaba con su casco.

-¡Vete al demonio Emmett! –exclamo ella y fue por su traje espacial.

-¿Listos? –pregunto Carlisle mirando al equipo que estaba terminando de acomodar sus trajes.

-Listos señor –confirmaron todos al minuto.

Emmett fue el primero en tripular la nave, se sentó al frente con su hermana melliza Alice a su izquierda como segunda al mando. Ambos hermanos estaban en el centro espacial prácticamente desde que nacieron, su padre era el jefe en viejos tiempos y los convirtió a ellos en grandes Astronautas, como también lo hizo con Carlisle, el medio hermano de Emmett y Alice, que se convirtió en el jefe del centro con los años.

Otra tripulante de la nave llamada Victoria Vulturi, una rusa experimentada que se ofreció voluntariamente a colaborar con estos jóvenes poco experimentados, abordó la nave con gran soberbia y altanería. En general hablaba poco de ingles pero en estos meses de entrenamiento logro entenderse bastante bien. Por suerte Emmett el "comandante a bordo" era un experto en el idioma Ruso y se comunicaba con ella a la perfección. Era importante comunicarse a la perfección, ya que ella era la encargada de mantener la nave en excelentes condiciones o por lo menos en las mejores hasta volver a casa todos juntos vivos.

Isabella Swan, la joven y recientemente recibida geóloga estaba entusiasmada por esta oportunidad, un gran chance se le presento cuando su padre Charlie Swan le consiguió una beca en el Centro Espacial por varios contactos y la tomaron rápidamente por falta de geólogos para la expedición a la Luna.

Durante todo el tiempo de entrenamiento se sintió bastante relajada, pero hoy estaba aterrada, tenía mucho miedo de abordar esa nave ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no era hora de predicciones místicas, debía hacer su trabajo para el que se había entrenado durante cuatro años. No podía dejar ir esta oportunidad solo por un presentimiento que seguramente se debía por los nervios.

-¿Nerviosa? –pregunto Victoria con un mal acento inglés mirando a Bella.

-Algo –contesto ella brevemente y se coloco en su asiento detrás de Alice y al lado de Victoria.

-Permiso –comento Jacob pasando su mano delante de Emmett.

-¿Qué haces Black? –dijo Emmett furioso.

-Manuales de despegue y aterrizaje –contesto Jacob mostrando los cuadernos.

-Yo sé como despegar, aterrizar y todo lo demás tonto. Ocho años de simulaciones son suficientes ¿no crees? –respondió Emmett mientras Rosalie, su "novia" ingresaba en la nave y se sentaba detrás de Victoria.

Jacob asintió para no dar problemas y se sentó detrás de Bella, todos abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad y la cuenta regresiva comenzaba a sonar en el predio con altos parlantes...

-¿Todos bien? –pregunto Carlisle por el intercomunicador.

-Bien jefe –contesto Emmett mirando a sus compañeros y le guiño un ojo a Rosalie Hale, su novia desde que habían comenzado juntos el simulador para la expedición a la Luna, ella era la mejor científica de su edad y era parte de la misión "MOON6".

**20... 19… 18… 17… 16**; contaba el equipo en tierra.

-Pónganse sus cascos –ordeno Emmett.

-Todos los controles listos –exclamo Alice mirando a su hermano.

**15… 14… 13…**

-Todo listo –confirmo Emmett por la radio y se puso el casco.

Bella se tomo del asiento con fuerza, estaba aterrada, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

**12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… **

-Propulsores activados –aclaro Alice y la nave comenzó a moverse.

**6… 5… 4…**

-¡Joder! –exclamo Bella con ganas de salir corriendo de esa nave.

Jacob la miro, saco su lengua con simpatía e hizo la seña de Rock and Roll con su mano derecha agitando su rostro mientras el contador exclamaba... **UNO**.

-Despegando –dijo Emmett mientras la nave despegaba para salir del planeta Tierra.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban fuera de las capas atmosféricas, la velocidad de las nuevas naves era impresionante, ni un rasguño había sufrido saliendo del planeta.

-¿Todos bien? –pregunto el comandante a la tripulación.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –comento Rosalie.

-Tenemos medicación para el mareo en el botiquín de atrás, una vez que nos establezcamos la buscare por ti –comento Victoria.

Emmett enderezo la nave y se dirigió a la estación que estaba en el espacio para ensamblase y tener un mayor espacio.

-Ensámblanos –ordeno Emmett a su hermana.

Alice se levanto de su asiento y floto hasta la computadora que le permitía ensamblar la nave con la estación espacial.

-Listos –dijo Alice una vez que los conecto.

-¿Puedo levantarme? –pregunto Rosalie mareada.

-Pasemos al otro modulo y te quitas el casco –dijo Bella tomándola del brazo llevándola hasta la estación.

-Llevare medicación –comento Victoria tomando el botiquín.

-Cullen hemos llegado a la estación. Todos en perfectas condiciones –aclaro Emmett por la radio.

-Entendido nave "MOONSIX" –respondió Carlisle en tierra.

-Desconectando comunicación –dijo el comandante dirigiéndose a la estación con sus tripulantes.

-Entendido comandante Cullen –respondió Carlisle y corto comunicación.

Todos se habían quitado el casco y flotaban en la nave.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Emmett mirando a Rosalie que estaba mareada tomándose de una barandilla.

-Ya ha tomado la medicación, en un rato se sentirá mejor –aclaro Alice.

Bella estaba más tranquila ahora que estaba fijamente flotando, pero todavía sentía un nudo en su estomago.

-Esperaremos una hora aquí y luego a viajar –exclamo Emmett.

-Iré fuera a verificar la estación por las lluvias de satélites –dijo Victoria.

-Alice y Black acompáñenla –ordeno Emmett.

Los tres se pusieron sus cascos, se ataron a la nave y fueron a inspeccionar el exterior de la nave para mayor seguridad al viajar.

Bella se quedo mirando por una ventana pequeña el planeta Tierra, se veía perfectamente redondo, el color del agua era azul fuerte y las luces del mundo se veían como simples puntos amarillos. Parecía una fotografía.

-Sin daños –comento Victoria en Ruso mirando a Emmett.

-La vista es espectacular fuera –dijo Alice impresionada.

-Acomódense en sus asientos que vamos a dirigirnos a la Luna –dijo el comandante por el parlante en toda la nave.

Todos se ubicaron ordenadamente, también Rose que estaba todavía algo mareada y la nave comenzó su viaje.

Recorrieron _384.100 kilómetros_ desde la Tierra hasta acercarse a la Luna en aproximadamente 30 horas, faltando _300 kilómetros_ para aterrizar.

Comenzaron a orbitar la Luna rodeándola para buscar el punto justo para bajar.

-Aterrizaremos –dijo Alice por el altavoz para sus compañeros.

Emmett manejo perfectamente el alunizaje y al fin luego de cuatro años de simulaciones tocaron tierra en la Luna.

-Alunizaje de la nave "MOONSIX" realizado con éxito –dijo Emmett por la radio al Centro Espacial en tierra.

-Recibido –exclamo Carlisle –Suerte tripulación "MOONSIX" –comento luego.

-Bajare primero –comento Jacob tomando unas herramientas y maquinarias.

Emmett asintió dejando a Black bajar las maquinas.

-Quédate a bordo –le dijo el comandante a su hermana, la segunda a cargo.

Alice bufo y luego se dio cuenta de que era más seguro quedarse a bordo.

-Llevare mis herramientas –dijo Bella tomando sus herramientas para tomar las muestras.

-Creo que una chapa se ha desprendido cuando ese meteorito pequeño nos golpeo hace unas cinco horas –comento Jacob viendo la nave desde lejos mientras caminaba por la Luna.

-¡Victoria! –exclamo Emmett a la joven que estaba dentro de la nave –Arregla eso –dijo señalándole la chapa levantada que era sumamente peligrosa.

Ella asintió y salió de la nave con su caso dirigiéndose con herramientas para solucionar el problema.

Rosalie estaba junto a Bella tomando muestras de las rocas y el polvillo arenoso que se encontraba en el suelo de la Luna.

-Es impresionante –exclamo Rosalie tomando fotografías que llegaban al Centro Espacial en tierra directamente.

-¡Que frio que hace! –exclamo Bella temblando.

-Comandante…. Comandante –dijo Carlisle alterado en la radio.

-Aquí Alice Cullen a bordo de la nave "MOONSIX", el resto de la tripulación se encuentra abajo inspeccionando, salvo la señorita Vulturi que está arreglando un desperfecto –respondió Alice por la radio.

-Salgan de ahí ahora mismo –exclamo Carlisle desesperado –Sal ahora Alice, dile a todos que ingresen a la nave –grito su hermano con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ella asustada.

-Las imágenes que nos ha mandado la cámara de la señorita Hale… Un agujero de gusano está formándose casi sobre ustedes…

-¡Maldición! –grito la flacucha Alice cuando miro hacia arriba y distinguió el portal negro que se agrandaba y acercaba a ellos.

La nave comenzó a temblar y Alice grito desesperada por el intercomunicador que tenían todos encendidos en sus cascos.

-¡Todos a la nave! ¡Todos a la maldita nave!

-¿Qué sucede Alice? –pregunto Emmett de lo más tranquilo caminando sobre la Luna.

-Un agujero de gusano –grito ella y todos giraron sus rostros horrorizados, si ese agujero nos abducía no sabían lo que les esperaba, el futuro de ellos seria incierto... Nunca nadie había sido abducido y regresado al mundo real con vida.

-¡Corran a la nave! –exclamo Emmett tomando con fuerza del brazo a Jacob.

-¡Joder! –grito Bella corriendo con las muestras en manos -¡Corre Rosalie! –grito luego de ver a la joven rubia paraliza viendo el agujero negro.

-¡Rosalie! –grito Emmett y volvió por ella corriendo.

-¡Entren de una puta vez! –grito Alice tratando de levantar la nave para despegar.

-Victoria está arreglando la central allí arriba, ¿no ha escuchado? –grito Jacob viendo a la joven colorada muy concentrada arreglando la chapa de metal suelta de la central que se encontraba más arriba.

-Victoria –exclamo Alice por el comunicador.

-¡Victoria! –grito Black por el parlante de la nave retumbando y haciendo eco en el espacio, ella giro su rostro, tenía la radio general apagada y no sabía lo que sucedía.

-¡Entra Bella! –grito Alice mientras la joven corría con su traje hacia la nave.

Bella se tropezó con una roca lunar y cayó al suelo desplomada, el agujero negro comenzaba a succionarla, su cuerpo se arrastraba hacia atrás y no tenía de donde agarrarse, desesperada comenzó a gritar por ayuda...

-Engánchame a la nave –le ordeno Alice a Jacob.

Black la engancho a la nave y la joven Cullen salió a buscarla rápidamente.

-Te tengo –susurro Alice tomándola de las manos.

-¡No quiero morir! –grito Bella asustada y entraron a la nave rápidamente gracias a Jacob que tiraba de ellas.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? –pregunto Alice cuando Bella ingreso exhausta y llena de miedo.

-Rosalie se ha desmayado, está trayendo un peso muerto –exclamo Jacob y salió de la nave a ayudarlo sin engancharse.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! –grito la joven Cullen cuando la parte de arriba de la estación comenzó a ser atraída por el agujero.

-¿Esos son meteoritos? –pregunto Alice mirando a Bells.

-Si –contesto la joven asombrada. El agujero atraía todo lo que estaba cerca incluido los meteoritos.

-¿Central? –Pregunto Alice por el comunicador a tierra –La interferencia es terrible, no puedo comunicarme de nuevo –exclamo la joven golpeando los aparatos.

-¡Estoy bajando! –grito Victoria por el comunicador cuando un meteoro la golpeo en el rostro.

-¡Victoria! –grito Bella sorprendida, la joven había muerto con el impacto, su casco estaba destrozado.

-Oh por dios, ha muerto… -exclamo Alice -¡Suban ya! –grito luego y comenzó a despegar cuando su hermano le hizo la seña de despegue.

-¡Despega, despega! –grito Emmett subiendo a Rosalie a la nave junto a Jacob.

-¿Y Victoria? –pregunto Cullen.

-Muerta –respondió su hermana en shock y piloteo la nave tratando de alejarse de los meteoritos que la golpeaban y el agujero que la atraía.

-¡Ayyyyyy! –grito Bella cuando la nave comenzó a sacudirse para todos lados y comenzó a girar en sí.

-Va a abducirnos –aclaro Emmett.

-"MOONSIX" –se escucho en la radio la voz de Carlisle entrecortada que trataba de comunicarse.

Bella sostuvo la mano de Jacob mientras daban vueltas y vueltas, Rosalie estaba desmayada agarrada al asiento con los cinturones y los mellizos trataban de controlar la nave que era imposible de pilotear mientras el agujero los introducía cada vez más adentro...

-Adiós hermano –dijo Emmett con lágrimas en sus ojos por la radio y la nave fue completamente abducida por el agujero de gusano.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es esa luz? –exclamo Alice tapando su caso.

-¡Maldición no puedo ver nada! –grito Emmett.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando? –gritaba Rose moviéndose en el asiento intranquila.

Bella lloraba desconsoladamente, trataba de abrir sus ojos para ver algo, pero era imposible, una gran luz blanca los dejo ciegos por un minuto.

La luz se apago.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Bella mirando por la ventana.

-Controles activándose –comenta Alice prendiendo el radio y tratando de entrar en contacto con la tierra.

-Aquí "MOONSIX" –exclamo Alice encendiendo todos los interruptores.

-Estamos en nuestro sistema solar –dijo Bella asombrada.

-¡Imposible! –grito Jacob.

-Estamos justo detrás del planeta Marte –aclaro Emmett observando los monitores de la nave.

-Aquí "MOONSIX" –volvió a repetir Alice por la radio.

-"MOONSIX"? –respondió una radio con interferencia.

-Sí, aquí "MOONSIX" comunicándose con el Centro Espacial… Estamos bien, pudimos salir del agujero de gusano, hemos tenido suerte –explico la joven.

-¿Agujero de gusano?!

-Si Central, pero estamos bien, solo hemos perdido a una tripulante por desgracia –aclaro Alice mirando la frecuencia de su Centro.

-Habla el comandante a bordo, Emmett Cullen –dijo el joven Cullen.

-Lo sentimos "MOONSIX" no son nuestros –respondió el hombre por la radio verificando con el personal -¿Usted dijo Cullen? –exclamo luego el hombre algo sorprendido.

-Sí señor, soy Emmett Cullen, el comandante a bordo.

-¿Es algo de Edward Cullen? –le pregunto el hombre.

-Su hijo señor –confeso Emmett.

-¿Su hijo? ¿Dicen que pasaron por un agujero de gusano? –pregunto otro hombre por la radio con asombro.

-Si señor –contesto Alice.

-Llévanos a casa Emmett, estoy aterrada –dijo Rose lloriqueando.

-Comenzando procedimiento para volver a casa Centro Espacial, ¿nos da el permiso? –pregunto el comandante.

-Permiso concedido –dijo el hombre.

-¿Su nombre? –pregunto Emmett notando que su hermano no estaba a cargo de la misión en ese momento.

-Mi nombre es Jasper. Señor Cullen traiga a su tripulación a casa, ¿necesita las coordenadas de aterrizaje? –pregunto Jasper.

-Tenemos todo listo. ¿Mi hermano está bien? –preguntó Emmett.

-Envíeme las coordenadas –comento Jasper -¿Quién es su hermano? –pregunto él luego.

-Carlisle Cullen, Jefe del Centro Espacial.

Mientras tanto Alice se encargaba de enviarle los datos a la central.

-Cuando aterricen en el mar según las coordenadas que me enviaron, hablaremos señor Cullen –dijo Jasper y cortó la comunicación.

.

.

.

-Entraremos a la Tierra en menos de cinco minutos –aclaro Alice a los tripulantes.

La nave ingreso a la Tierra sin problemas, se desarmo en partes y se lanzo al mar con la capsula tripulada.

-¿Todos bien? –pregunto Emmett.

-Estamos en casa… ¡Al fin! –exclamo Rose suspirando.

-Todavía estoy temblando –confeso Bella desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

-Bajen de a uno de la nave lentamente, como lo hicimos en la simulación –exclamo Emmett.

-Entendido –exclamo Jacob que todavía estaba sudando del miedo.

Bajaron todos los tripulantes hasta una plataforma deslizada de la nave y por ultimo bajo Emmett que comenzó a hacerle señas a un barco de la marina que venía por ellos.

-¿Están todos bien? –pregunto un viejo marine mirándolos desde el barco.

-Sobrevivimos, es lo que importa –dijo Emmett ayudando a sus tripulantes a subir al barco.

Los ahora cinco tripulantes del "MOON6" estaban en estado de shock, lo que les había sucedido había sido terriblemente trágico y era un milagro que siguieran con vida.

-Bajen con cuidado, primero las damas –insistió el marine bajando del barco a la orilla.

A lo lejos Bella vio la figura de un joven acercándose a ellos, un joven bastante guapo.

Cuanto más se acercaba este hombre, mas podía distinguir sus rasgos, era de tez pálida, pelo castaño claro, cuerpo esbelto, y estaba vestido de traje con una insignia del Centro Espacial.

-Tripulación del "MOONSIX" –exclamo este joven acercándose a ellos y dirigiendo su mirada a Bella, le guiño un ojo y miro al marine para más datos.

-Él es el comandante, señor –exclamo el marine señalando a Emmett que estaba algo distraído consolando a Rose.

-Comandante –dijo el hombre y estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de Emmett.

El comandante levanto la mirada e instantáneamente vio a este joven de unos veintiséis, veintisiete años y sus ojos se abrieron como dos planetas.

En estado de shock susurro:

-¿Papá?

Este no era el año 2055, pensó Bella cuando reconoció al señor Cullen, padre de los mellizos y Carlisle.

**Continuará… **

.

.

.

.

Definiciones de términos espaciales

_*Agujero de gusano, también conocido como puente de Einstein-Rosen, esencialmente consiste en un atajo a través del espacio y el tiempo._

_*Una nave espacial o astronave es un vehículo diseñado para funcionar más allá de la atmósfera terrestre, en el espacio exterior. _

_*El término astronauta designa a todo el personal de un objeto espacial, a la tripulación de una nave espacial e incluso, "a toda persona que se encuentre en la luna"._

_*El traje espacial es un equipo cerrado herméticamente, que incluye un dispositivo de respiración y que le permiten al ocupante moverse libremente por el espacio._

_*Alunizaje es el término que define el descenso controlado de un vehículo sobre la superficie de la Luna._

_* Marine es el término anglosajón para referirse a un soldado o militar del cuerpo de infantería de marina._

_* Moon en inglés significa Luna._


	2. Parte II

_¡Al fin actualización! Quiero decirles a todos los seguidores de Quinta Dimensión que lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizarlo. Muchos se enojaron, los comprendo, pero comprendan que no puedo escribir cualquier cosa con tal de actualizarlo. La verdad es que la inspiración de ciencia ficción había desaparecido. Volvió hace poco tiempo y termine el capitulo 2 con mucho orgullo, era lo que esperaba escribir en esta historia. _

_Pronto hare un outtake que se situara luego de el gran final de esta historia. _

_Disfruten el segundo capítulo… Espero sus reviews. -AdmiRo _

_._

_._

_._

**Two Shot: Quinta Dimensión**

**Parte II **

**Bella POV **

-Déjenme salir –exclame golpeando la puerta blindada delante de mí.

Vi pasar una mujer vestida con un traje de radiaciones, me preocupe un poco, ¿Qué pensaban que éramos, extraterrestres?

-¿Hola!? –grite asomándome por la pequeña ventana de vidrio.

-Shhh –señalo una mujer mirando atreves del vidrio.

-Quiero salir –susurre con mis labios.

-No puedes –exclamo y luego se marcho.

-No soy una maldita "Alien" ¡Joder! –exclame y toque mi tobillo, estaba muy dolorida.

Se veía tremendamente hinchado, al trascurso de la noche comenzó a ponerse peor.

-Necesito atención medica –exclame golpeado la puerta una vez más.

La puerta se abrió, era la mujer que me había dicho que no podía salir.

-Tranquila –susurro acercándose a mí con un barbijo en su boca y guates en las manos.

-No estoy contaminada con nada, soy una persona común y corriente, un maldito agujero negro nos trajo a este tiempo y ahora ¿nosotros somos los locos? Si no hubieran hecho esta estúpida expedición, todo estaría bien y en su lugar –grite furiosa.

Ella asintió y luego me dijo su nombre, Esme.

-Quiero ver a mis amigos –exclame mientras revisaba mi pie hinchadísimo.

-No puedes –respondió la mujer.

-¿Por qué?

-Están siendo estudiados –susurro en voz baja.

-¿Estudiados? ¿Qué les están haciendo?

-Un muchacho dice ser hijo de Edward Cullen y tiene su misma edad, ¿crees que es normal eso? ¡Están haciéndole un ADN!

-Nosotros no queríamos venir aquí, fue un accidente… Victoria… Ella está muerta –susurre recordado el accidente en el espacio.

-¿Una tripulante murió? –pregunto ella intrigada.

-Sí, fue una catástrofe, ahí fue donde me caí y me doble el tobillo, en ese momento no sentí nada, ahora se ve muy feo, muy –susurre mirándolo.

-Estarás bien, solo es un esguince, necesitas un vendaje –susurro Esme con amabilidad y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Se irá? –pregunte levantándome.

-Iré por unas vendas –respondió y volví a sentarme en la camilla de estilo hospitalario.

Al rato comencé a escuchar gritos, era Alice.

-¡Déjenme tranquila idiotas!

-¿Alice!? –grite atreves de la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Quieren matarme! –grito desesperada.

-Oigan –grite empujando la puerta.

-Tranquila –susurro Esme ingresando.

-¿Que le hacen a Alice? –pregunte furiosa.

-Están llevándola a la sala de análisis, deben sacarle sangre, analizarla y luego ponerla en un scaner para ver su cuerpo completo.

-¿A mi me lo harán?

-Ya te lo hicieron.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando llegaron a la estación les dieron una bebida con somníferos, todos se durmieron y a ti fue la primera que analizaron, luego a un tal Jacob, y después Emmett que ya estaba algo consiente y pronunciaba ser hijo de Cullen.

-Alice está asustada, deberían explicarle que le harán –susurre preocupada.

-Los médicos la sedaran un poco –explico.

Me vendo con cuidado el pie y luego se retiro disculpándose.

-No puedo quedarme –susurro y luego se fue.

Me quede sentada en la camilla. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Pasaron un par de horas y me quede dormida, estaba reventada de cansancio.

Desperté escuchando la voz de Rosalie.

-Bella –susurro en mi oído.

-¿Qué carajos!? –grite asustándome.

-Tranquila, soy yo, Rose –susurro tomándome de los brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han dejado salir, vi a mi padre, está aquí con el señor Cullen.

-¿Jasper? –pregunte atónita.

-Sí, está aquí, le dije quien era, quien era mi madre y todo lo que sabía de su vida, me creyó, dijo que iba a ayudarnos. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me creyó! Estaba atónito con cada cosa que decía, supongo que me tiene algo de miedo –explico.

-Oh dios –exprese asombrada -¿Nos dejaran tranquilos y podremos irnos? –pregunte luego.

-Dice que nuestra nave está destruida, que no podemos irnos en ella.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-No lo sé, he intentado ver a Emmett, pero no me dejan, dicen que esta sedado igual que Alice, están muy nerviosos.

-¿Te hicieron pruebas de ADN? –pregunte.

-Sí, me hicieron un scanner corporal y todo, creo que sospechaban que fuéramos "Aliens"

-Creo lo mismo –confesé.

-¿Qué paso con tu pie? –pregunto mientras intentaba levantarme.

-Cuando me caí en la Luna me doble el tobillo –explique intentando caminar, pero se me dificultaba bastante.

-Te traje muletas –susurro Esme ingresando, pero esta vez sin barbijo.

-Gracias –respondí y acepte las muletas.

-Te ves ridícula –susurro Rose.

-Vete a la mierda –respondí sonriéndole.

-¡Rose! ¡Bella! –gritó Jake tirándosenos encima.

-¡Oye, calma! –exclamo Rose empujándolo.

-¿Nos van a dejar ir?

-No podemos, la nave está destruida –expliqué palmeando su hombro.

-¿Eso es por la caída? –pregunto Jake mirando mi pie.

-Si –respondí y me ayudo a ponerme las muletas de forma más cómoda.

-Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, Jacob Black, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, preséntense en la oficina del señor Jasper Hale en cinco minutos –exclamo una voz masculina por el altavoz.

-¿Dónde es eso? –pregunte mirando a Rose.

-Sígueme, ya estuve dando un par de vueltas… Es el mismo lugar solo que más pequeño, obviamente las ampliaciones no fueron construidas aun –explico caminando hacia la oficina.

-Es verdad –exclamo Jake impresionándose por la estructura, era el mismo lugar donde habíamos entrenado tanto tiempo, pero más antiguo.

-¿Qué hay de Alice y Emmett? –pregunte mirando a Rose.

-Los despertaran ellos –señalo a unas personas que se dirigían por el pasillo a donde se encontraban los hermanos Cullen.

-Caminemos más rápido, llegaremos tarde –susurro Rose.

-¿Qué no ves como estoy? –exclame frenándome en medio del camino.

¡Estaba en muletas! ¡Muletas!

-¿La llevo en brazos? –pregunto Edward, digo el Señor Cullen apareciendo detrás de mí.

-Hola – dije nerviosa.

-Señor Cullen –susurro Rose poniéndose seria.

-Vayan, yo llevo a la señorita Swan a la oficina –susurro Edward mirando a Jake y Rose.

Jake puso mala cara y se dispuso a caminar junto a Rose.

-¿Entonces la llevo o no?

-¿Qué? –pregunte sin comprender.

-En brazos, ¿la llevo en brazos? Para que no tenga que caminar tanto –susurro y me sonroje de vergüenza.

Literalmente estaba enamorada de él. Edward Cullen, mi amor platónico.

Tan inteligente, tan maduro, tan mayor. Ese era el problema, era demasiado mayo, unos sesenta y tantos en mí época. Pero aquí, aquí tenía unos veinti-tantos, el sueño de mi vida.

Lo admiraba tanto que lo amaba con locura. Desde que ingrese al centro espacial gracias a mi padre, lo único que pensaba era en Edward Cullen. Quería ser inteligente para él, amable para él, aplicada para él, ser todo lo que buscaba en una mujer. Quería que me viese alguna vez como algo más, pero solo me veía como una niña. Era la verdad.

¡Mi padre! Recordando todo esto, recordé a mi padre. ¿Qué era de él?

-¿Entonces? –pregunto Edward mirándome confundido.

-Perdón, me quede pensando en mi padre…

-Seguramente él está perfectamente bien, tu ni siquiera estas en el vientre de tu madre en estos momentos –susurro de forma sensata.

-Cierto –respondí mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Mejor decido yo. Te llevo –exclamo y me levanto en brazos.

-Ahhhhhh –grite cuando me levanto con fuerza.

¡Era tan fuerte! ¡Tan joven! ¡Tan sexy! ¡Oh iba a morir si seguía a su lado si besarle!

Me subió a un elevador y me bajo de sus brazos perfectamente formados.

-Gracias –susurre roja como un tomate, podía notarlo, mi mejillas ardían.

-¿Nos conocemos cierto? ¿En el futuro? –pregunto intrigado.

-Si –respondí nerviosa.

-¿Somos?

-Compañeros de trabajo –respondí bajando mi cabeza.

-¿Queremos ser algo más? –insistió de forma persuasiva.

Lo mire y comencé a reír.

-¿Por qué cree que "queremos ser algo mas"? –pregunte sonriéndole.

-Parece que te sonrojas demasiado al verme, primero cuando los conocí, estrechamos manos y te pusiste roja como tomate. Luego cuando aparecí detrás de ti hace unos minutos, luego cuando te pregunte si te alzaba y por ultimo ahora en el elevador, estas tan sonrojada que pareces la bandera de Japón. Por eso creo que tú sientes algo mas –susurro y me sentí tan incómoda como si se hundiera el titanic.

No supe que responder, estaba atónita, paralizada.

-Está bien, no tienes que responder, sacare mis propias conclusiones, pero si no me falla la cuenta por lo que dijo Emmett, mi supuesto hijo del futuro, yo debería tener unos sesenta años ¿verdad?

Asentí.

-¿Estoy algo mayor para ti no crees?

Trague saliva y me quede en silencio hasta que el ascensor se abrió ¡Aleluya!

Sonrió con picardía y me ayudo a salir.

-Sera un secreto –susurro luego y Rose vino por mí para ayudarme a sentarme.

-Solo faltan los hermanos –susurro Japer.

¡Se veía tan joven que parecía el hermano de Rose! ¡Qué impresión!

-Parecen hermanos –susurro Jake mirando a Japer.

-¿Ella y yo, dices? –pregunto él señalando a Rose.

-Sí, se ven idénticos ¡joder!

-Ya basta Jake –susurro Rose incomoda.

Jasper sonrió y Edward largo una carcajada que me enamoro.

Lo mire anonadad de amor y él se dio cuenta. Me puse seria y baje mi vista.

-¿Estas cómoda? –preguntó Edward acercándose.

-Si –respondí a secas.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué me buscaba de esa forma? ¿Quería incomodarme, lo disfrutaba? ¡Era demasiado obvia y se había dado cuenta que moría por él! ¡Qué estúpida!

-Hola –susurro Emmett saliendo del ascensor enseguida.

-¡Emmett! –grito Rose y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Alice –susurre y estire mi mano, ella corrió hacia mí y se prendió como un gato asustado.

Edward se quedo mirándonos y sonrió con ternura.

¿Qué tanto miraba?

-¿Son novios? –pregunto Jasper señalando a su hija y Emmett.

Jake asintió riéndose.

-Oh que interesante –susurro Jasper de mala gana –Mi hija con tu hijo ¡Que amor! –exclamo luego con ironía.

-Ponle algo de humor ¿quieres? –pregunto Edward palmeándolo.

Jasper asistió y luego les pidió que tomaran asiento a todos.

-Padre –susurro Emmett estirando su mano hacia Edward y este lo saludo con amabilidad.

-Es un poco incomodo todavía –susurro Edward algo nervioso.

-Lo sé, disculpa –susurro Emmett sentándose.

Alice miro fijamente a Edward e hico un gesto de asco.

-¿Qué haces? –susurre mirándola.

-Es casi tan joven como yo, diuuuuu –expreso y Jasper pidió silencio.

-No pueden volver. La nave está destruida como le conté anteriormente a Rose, mi "hija". Algo incomodo de pronunciar, pero cierto. Les creemos. Creemos lo que les sucedió. Pero no podemos devolverlos a su tiempo, no podemos –explico.

-¿Y qué haremos? –pregunto Jake.

-Debemos designarles una nueva nave. Pero debemos modificarla. Deben ayudarnos a armarla nuevamente con materiales del futuro, deben decirnos como hacerla mejor. Ustedes conocen su nave y saben de que está hecha ¿verdad? Debe ser resistente al viaje a través de un agujero de gusano, sino morirán –respondió Edward.

-¿Pasar por el agujero nuevamente? ¡Están locos! –grito Alice.

-No hay otra forma. Tenemos que buscar un nuevo portal –explico Jasper.

-¡Eso podría tardar años! –grito Emmett preocupado.

-Lo sabemos. Pero debemos hacer todo lo posible para que viajen. Deben hacerlo, si se quedan aquí aletearan el curso del tiempo y las cosas no serán iguales que en el futuro donde vivieron, podría no nacer, si cambian una sola cosa podrían alterar su existencia, ¿entienden? –exclamo Edward.

¡Tenía razón, podríamos alterar todo de tal forma que no naceríamos!

-Tiene razón, debemos irnos de alguna forma –susurro Jake.

-¿Y si no podemos irnos? –pregunto Rose.

-Deberíamos morir –exprese de forma trágica.

-¿Morir?! ¡Estás loca! –grito Rose.

-Ya esta, moriremos de igual forma, si tu padre no sigue con el rumbo de su vida, podrías no nacer nunca rose, ¿no entiendes?

-¡Oh joder! –exclamo Alice tomándose la frente.

-Debemos arreglar una nave, encontrar un portar y cruzarlo –exclame.

-¿Y si morimos en el intento? –pregunto Rose.

-Si tenemos que morir lo haremos –exclamo Emmett.

Rose comenzó a llorar.

-No llores Rose, todo saldrá bien –susurro Alice –Saldrá bien –volvió a susurra.

Jasper acompaño a los muchachos a la sala de proyectos, donde darían ideas para la nueva nave. Y las mujeres fuimos escoltadas por Edward hacia el comedor.

-Deberían comer –susurro señalándonos la comida del bufe.

-¿Ellos no comerán? –preguntó Alice sobre Emmett y Jake.

-Lo harán allá mismo, necesitamos arreglar esto lo antes posible, no puedes quedarse mucho tiempo –explico.

-Te ves extraño… Muy joven –susurro Alice mirándolo atónita.

-Supongo que eso es un alago para mí –respondió el riéndose.

Largué una risita nerviosa y me sentí observada por todos.

-¿Comemos? –pregunte desviando la atención.

-Claro –exclamo Rose tomando un plato.

-Todo saldrá bien –susurro nuevamente Alice.

-Si sigues diciéndole creeré que mientes –exclamó Rose empujándola.

-Está bien, dejare de decirlo –susurro –Pero si te mentalizas en que todo estará bien, lo estará –respondió luego.

-Yo me mentalice para que todo estuviera bien antes, en la expedición.

-Yo sentía algo malo con la expedición –susurre.

-Yo igual –confeso Alice –Estando ya en la Luna presentí que algo malo sucedería, lo supe.

-¿Por qué mierda no lo dijeron antes? –pregunto Rose.

-Lo susurre, pero tampoco quería predisponer a todos –exprese nerviosa.

-¡Joder! Esto es de locos, parece una película –susurro Rose.

-Por lo menos tenemos a nuestros padres aquí ¿no? –pregunto Alice sonriendo.

-Es verdad, ellos nos ayudaran –exclamo la rubia.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo se sienten? –pregunto Esme, la enfermera.

-Mejor, gracias –respondí amablemente.

-¿Te llevo la bandeja? No creo que puedas hacer todo al mismo tiempo, caminar con muletas y llevar la bandeja ¿no crees?

Asentí y deje que me llevara la bandeja a una mesa donde nos sentamos las cuatro.

-¿Usted es…? –pregunto Alice mirando a Esme.

-Enfermera, atendí a Isabella. Me llamo Esme – explicó.

-Un gusto –susurro Rose estirando su mano.

-Igual –respondió Esme estrechándola.

-¿No todos saben quiénes somos verdad? –pregunto Alice.

-No –respondió Esme –Solo los superiores y de cargos importantes lo saben, y bueno… los médicos claro.

-¿Que creen que somos?

-Estudiantes –explico Esme.

-Ingenioso –respondí.

-No deben tener contacto con los demás trabajadores, podrían alterarlos –explico Esme.

-Entendido –susurro Alice y comenzamos a devorar literalmente la comida.

.

.

.

A la noche me dirigí a la "habitación" que parecía hospitalaria y me recosté, estaba exhausta, demasiada información, era demasiado para procesar, todo parecía mentira.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando sentía la puerta abrirse.

-¿Quién está ahí?! –grite asustada.

-Soy Edward –susurro la voz masculina y pude distinguir su figura celestial.

-Hola –susurre y volví a sonrojarme ¡que estúpida!

-Te ves tierna así sonrojada –expreso sonriéndome.

Trague saliva y me levante de la cama.

-¿Te queda cómoda esa ropa? –pregunto.

Me habían entregado algo de ropa nueva para usar mientras estuviera en el "pasado".

-Muy cómoda –respondí.

-Solo quería disculparme, quizás te incomode en el elevador esta tarde –susurro avergonzado.

-Está bien –respondí y sonreí.

-Perdóname, me desubique totalmente…

-Está bien señor Cullen –susurre.

-¿Señor? ¡Eso si me hace sentir viejo! ¡Más que cuando Emmett me dice "padre"!

-Perdón –susurre luego –No quería ser grosera… Es que estoy acostumbrada a decirle así.

-Está bien, solo bromeaba Bella –exclamo riendo -¿Me dices señor?

-Si –respondí.

-¿Eres muy amiga de Alice verdad?

-Sí, nos conocimos en el entrenamiento –comente.

-Bueno, creo que te dejare descansar… Buenas noches –susurro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me paralice. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Beso mi mejilla! ¡Me muero!

-Adiós –susurre con mi voz entrecortada mientras se alejaba.

Se dio vuelta y me guiño un ojo.

Ya está. Puedo morir feliz. Edward me guiño un ojo.

.

.

.

Esa noche soñé con Edward, el Edward mayor.

No quiero ser grosera, pero teníamos sexo. Era maravilloso.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño contiguo a mi habitación. Me observe en el espejo y toque mis labios, podía sentir como los había besado en el sueño.

-Buenos días –susurro Alice ingresando.

-Oh ¡Alice! –grite asustada.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto mirándome atónita.

-Nada, solo no esperaba verte aquí… Perdóname –susurre y comencé a calmarme.

Tranquila Bella, tranquila, ella o sabe lo que soñarse. No sabe qué quieres voltearte a su padre. ¡Wow eso suena asqueroso!

-Te espero en el comedor, iré a desayunar –comento.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Rose durmiendo, Emmett y Jake con Jasper construyendo la nave –explico.

-Bien ¿Y Edward? –pregunte luego.

-¿Mi padre?

-Si –susurre nerviosa.

-Está en su oficina supongo –susurro y se fue para el gran comedor -¡Te espero allá! –grito saliendo de la habitación.

-Si –exclame y me lave el rostro.

Luego tome algo de ropa y me vestí.

Camine por el pasillo para dirigirme al comedor pero pensé en antes pasar a saludar a Edward por su oficina.

Pregunte donde se encontraba la oficina de Edward Cullen, un joven me guio hasta allí y golpee la puerta.

-Hola –susurre al ingresar.

-Buenos días –respondió él y lo vi, estaba con Tanya, la madre de Carlisle con muchos años menos.

-Ups, perdón, no quise interrumpir –exclame nerviosa.

La odiaba, era una maldita bruja. Había engañado a Edward con otro y lo había dejado de la peor manera. Luego por suerte él encontró a la madre de Alice, tuvieron hijos y fue feliz hasta que ella murió de cáncer el año pasado, bueno… el año pasado en mi época "futurista".

-Está bien, ya me retiro, luego te traigo los demás papeles –susurro Tanya mirando a Edward.

Salió detrás de mí y cerró la puerta.

-Es mi secretaria –susurro él.

-Lo sé –exclame.

-¿La conoces?

-Si –respondí.

-Creo que no debería seguir preguntando, estuvimos hablando con Jasper y lo mejor sería no saber demasiado sobre nuestro futuro ¿no crees?

-Puede ser –comente y tome el picaporte.

-No te vayas, siéntate –dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Gracias, pero debo ir a desayudar, solo pasaba a saludar.

-¿Tengo algo con Tanya verdad, en el futuro? –pregunto mirándome.

-Yo…

-Está bien, mejor no me lo digas, es solo que me da curiosidad.

-Ella no es la madre de Alice ni de Emmett si quieres saber –susurre.

-Bien –respondió él riendo.

-Es madre de Carlisle, su otro hijo –susurre luego y me arrepentí de decirlo.

-¡Wow! Eso es… Es… algo extraño. Yo no siento nada por Tanya –susurro atónito.

-Pues, será su esposa, la primera –susurre.

Asintió y se quedo petrificado pensando.

-Mejor no digo más nada, voy a asustarlo, me voy –exclame y me fui.

-¡Espera! –exclamo corriendo hacia mí.

-Me gustaría que me contaras mas sobre ti, puedo pedirle a Tanya que te traiga un café ¿sí? –preguntó mirándome con ojos tiernos y dulces.

-Está bien –susurre y me senté.

-Y dime ¿Cómo ingresaste al centro? ¿En qué te especializas? Cuéntame algo de tu vida, supongo que tu ya conoces la mía bastante bien –susurro riendo.

-Si –respondí y comencé a contarle un poco mas de mi.

.

.

.

**Jacob POV **

_Dos semanas más tarde. _

Puedo verlo, hay algo entre ellos. Como se miran, es asqueroso.

-¡Hey Jake! Concéntrate hombre –susurro Emmett mirándome fijamente con enojo.

Deje de mirar a Bella mimoseando con Edward y me centre en la maquina que debíamos terminar lo antes posible para irnos de aquí.

-¿Crees que tengan algo? –pregunte mirando a Emmett.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ellos –señale a Bella y Edward.

-Qué asco Jake… Mi padre es un anciano para Isabella –susurro Emmett.

-Pero aquí no es un anciano, y se los ve muy mimosos esta última semana –exclame furioso.

-¿Celos? –pregunto Emmett riendo.

-No, no son celos. Pero no me parece que tu padre deba coquetear con Bella –exprese aunque si sentía celos, Bella realmente me gustaba.

-No coquetean, solo intenta ser amable –exclamo Emmett.

-Da igual –susurre furioso.

Emmett sonrió y golpeo mi espalda.

-Oye amigo, si Bella te interesa díselo –comento luego.

Asentí y seguí trabajando.

Esa tarde me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, iba a decirle la verdad, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, su sonrisa, su risa, su rostro, sus manos, su piel, todo me gustaba de ella, era perfecta.

Llegue y toque la puerta con delicadeza.

-Adelante –dijo ella del otro lado.

-Permiso –exclame ingresando.

-Jake –susurro ella sonriéndome.

-¿Qué tienes con Edward!? –exclame de sopetón.

¡Qué idiota! ¿Por qué había dicho eso!?

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella atónita.

-Nada, perdóname –susurre incomodo.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –pregunto ella mirándome fijamente.

-Pues… Creo que el señor Cullen esta persiguiéndote demasiado, todo el tiempo, creo que se está pasando de la raya –exprese.

-¿Pasando de la raya? Creo que eso lo decido yo, Jake.

-Lo siento, no quise ser entrometido, es que quiero protegerte –susurre nervioso.

-¿Protegerme de qué? ¿Crees que Edward me hará daño?

-Le gustas, puedo darme cuenta –dije furioso.

-¿Y eso qué? –pregunto ella con un tono más agresivo.

-No deberías estar con él –dije levantando la voz.

-Creo que la conversación acabo aquí –susurro y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

La tome de la mano.

-Por favor, yo… Yo…

-¿Tu qué? –pregunto mirándome.

-¿Te acompaño a rehabilitación? –interrumpió Edward ingresando a la habitación.

Bella practicaba como caminar sin las muletas, su pie aun estaba débil y necesitaba ejercicio.

-No te vayas –susurre mirándola.

-Tengo que irme, es mejor –exclamo ella soltándose de mi.

La deje ir. Supe que había metido la pata en el fango al hacerle una escena de celos. Bella estaba interesada en Edward, era obvio. Pude verlo en su mirada cuando atravesó la puerta a su lado.

¡Joder! Estaba frito. Debía terminar la máquina para largarnos de aquí y enamorar a Bella en un tiempo donde Edward no podría estar con ella.

_Pasaron tres días más. _

Estábamos cenando en el gran comedor todos juntos, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Edward, Esme y yo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Alice mirando a Rose.

-Me duele la cabeza, desde ayer… Es insoportable –explico.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un calmante? –pregunto Esme.

-Sí, gracias –susurro ella aliviada.

-¿Cuánto falta para que terminen la nave correctamente? –pregunto Bella mirando a Emmett.

-Quizás un par de meses –explique.

Era la realidad, teníamos poca tecnología avanzada con respecto al futuro de dónde veníamos. Era imposible reconstruir la nave con tanta rapidez.

-¿Un par de meses?! –exclamo Rose.

-Por mi está bien –susurro Bella mirando a Edward y sentí que iba a vomitar.

-Voy a dormir –exclame y me levante de la mesa.

-¡Hey Jake! –exclamo Emmett intentando frenarme, pero seguí caminando, no deseaba ver como Bella y Edward se hacían caritas amorosas.

.

.

.

Esa noche me despertó una alarma, una alarma que parecía ser de incendios.

-¿Qué sucede?! –exclame asomándome al pasillo y vi doctores entrar y salir de la habitación de Rose.

-Algo sucede con Rose –explico Alice preocupada.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Noooooo! Rose… ¡Por favor no! –gritaba Emmett mientras sacaban una camilla con el cuerpo de Rose muerto.

-¡Joder! –exclame tapándome la boca.

-Oh dios mío – grito Bella impresionándose y se desmayo.

Corrí hacia ella y la sostuve.

-¡Bella! –grite golpeando su rostro.

Alice corrió hacia Emmett para sostenerlo.

-¡Tranquilo! ¿Qué sucedió!? ¿Qué paso!? –grito Alice desesperada.

-Ha muerto… Han muerto –gritaba Emmett furioso golpeando la pared.

Jasper estaba llevando la camilla con el cuerpo muerto de su hija, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, pude verlas a distancia.

-¡Isabella! –exclamo Edward y se abalanzo sobre mí.

-Ella estará bien –le dije apartándolo.

-Déjame ayudarte a levantarla –exclamo.

-Puedo solo –dije furioso y lo empuje.

-Tranquilo Jake, solo intento ayudar –susurro Edward alejándose.

-Vete –exclame y levante a Bella en brazos.

La lleve hasta su habitación y le puse un paño de agua fría en la frente.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunte cuando abrió sus ojos.

-Rose –susurro.

-Ha muerto –respondí afligido.

-¿Qué sucedió?! ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

-No lo sé cariño, no lo sé –respondí y la abracé.

Bella se aferro a mí con fuerza y me sentí pleno.

.

.

.

_Horas más tarde…_

-¿Dónde van a sepultarla? –pregunto Alice mirando a Jasper.

-No podemos sepultarla, tiene que llevársela cuando emprendan viaje –explico tristemente.

Emmett estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –preguntó Bella.

-Un ACV. No pudimos prevenirlo –explico Esme.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunte intrigado.

-Un ACV es un accidente cerebrovascular –explico Esme –Sucede cuando el flujo de sangre a una parte del cerebro se detiene. Si el flujo sanguíneo se detiene por más de pocos segundos, el cerebro no puede recibir nutrientes y oxígeno. Sus células cerebrales murieron y así lo hizo luego su cuerpo –comento.

-Por eso los dolores de cabeza –susurro Jasper.

-Estaba comenzando –explico luego Esme.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? –pregunto Emmett furioso.

-No podíamos anticiparlo, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que esto pasaría? –pregunto Esme mirándolo.

-¡Ella está muerta! –grito Emmett y se fue corriendo.

-¡Emmett! –exclamo Edward y fue tras él.

-Deberías ir a seguir con el trabajo Jacob –ordeno Jasper mirándome.

Asentí y fui a seguir trabajando, Emmett estaba deprimido y no podía seguir, era obvio. Tuve que seguir solo con un par de ayudantes que había designado Edward.

.

.

.

**Bella POV **

_Tres días después de la muerte de Rose. _

-Es terrible, no puedo creerlo –susurre mirando a Edward.

-Todo estará bien –exclamo tomando mis manos.

-Tengo miedo…

-No tengas miedo, estoy contigo –dijo Edward besando mi mejilla.

Mordí mi labio inferior y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Amo ver tus mejillas sonrojadas –susurro él acercando su rostro al mío.

Sentí un impulso, algo que me daba seguridad, necesitaba hacerlo, lo bese, en los labios.

Fue un beso tibio y suave. Delicado.

-Isabella –susurro en mi oído luego.

-Lo lamento –exprese avergonzada.

-Shhhh –silbo y puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios –Eres tan hermosa…

Mi respiración se acelero.

-Demasiado –susurro luego y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más desenfreno.

-Oh Edward –jadee y sentí sus manos rodeando mi cuerpo.

-Te deseo –exclamo y me levanto en brazos.

Me poso sobre la cama en mi habitación, me quito la blusa con suavidad y volvió a besarme.

Desesperada por tenerlo desabroche la cremallera de sus jeans azules y comencé a tocarle la entrepierna.

-Bella –gimió él y comenzó a moverse sobre mí.

Me quito la falda, una falda de color celeste que me había obsequiado Esme y luego deslizo mis bragas hacia abajo.

-¿Deseas esto? –pregunto tocando mis piernas.

-Si –gemí.

Deseaba ser suya, siempre lo había deseado.

-Hermosa –susurro y se quito la camisa.

-Tú –respondí sonrojada y solté una risita nerviosa.

Me rodeo con sus manos en la espalda y desabrocho mi brasier.

Acaricio mis senos y luego se dirigió a mi vientre donde coloco un par de besos tiernos.

-Tan deliciosa –susurro llegando a mi clítoris y comenzó a juguetear.

-¡Oh Edward! –gemí deseando que me penetrara -¡Hazme tuya! –grite clavando mis uñas en su espalda.

Se quito los jeans y los pantaloncillos, observe su gran tamaño y lo arrastre hacia mi cuerpo desesperada por poseer su cuerpo celestial.

Sonrió pícaramente, beso mi nariz y despacio coloco su polla en mi coño.

-¿Segura? –pregunto.

-Si –respondí y sentí un empujón, su polla estaba dentro de mí, dándome tanto placer que me quitaba la respiración.

Fueron los minutos más cortos de mi vida, no quería que acabara nunca, quería que fuera eterno.

-Oh Edward –gemí mientras me penetraba una y otra vez.

-Bella –exclamo él y acabo dentro de mí.

-Lo lamento –susurro corriéndose, estaba asustado porque había acabado dentro de mí, pero estaba segura de que no pasaría nada.

-Está bien, no pasara nada –comente sonriéndole.

Sonrió y se desplomo sobre mí de forma romántica. Beso mi cuello y me hizo reír.

-Me das cosquillas –susurre empujándolo.

Volvió a hacerlo.

-¡No! –grite desesperada, odiaba las cosquillas.

Comenzó a darme besos pequeños por todo el cuerpo, mientras él se divertía, yo estaba desesperada, sentía un cosquilleo por todos lados y eso me ponía frenética, aunque realmente me gustaba que hiciera eso.

-¡No! –volví a gritar y la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Oh dios –exclamo Jake mirándonos fijamente, ambos estábamos desnudos, y Edward estaba sobre mi dándome besos en el vientre.

-¡Jake! –grite intentando taparme con las sabanas.

Jacob se inclino y comenzó a vomitar.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Edward corriendo hacia Jake.

-Déjame… ¡Qué asco! esto es asqueroso Bella –exclamo Jake furioso empujando a Edward.

-¡Jake! –volví a gritar cuando este se fue corriendo.

-Tranquila, lo solucionare –prometió Edward tomando su ropa.

-Si le dice a Alice… Pues ella me matara –exclame nerviosa.

-Tranquila, voy a hablar con él…

-No, no lo hagas, será peor, mejor hablo yo –dije temiendo que Jake matara a golpes a Edward.

Tome mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente.

Camine por el pasillo hasta su habitación y note que no estaba allí.

-¡Joder! –grite caminando hacia la habitación de Alice.

Quizás ya le había ido con el chisme.

Me asome por la puerta, y la vi, Alice estaba plenamente dormida.

-¿Dónde te metiste Jacob? –pregunte mirando para todos lados y note que la puerta de emergencias estaba abierta.

Camine hacia ella, me asome dentro y sentí los pasos de Jake por las escaleras subiendo hacia la terraza.

-¡Jake! –grite pero no me respondió.

Comencé a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la terraza que estaba entornada.

La abrí y sentí el frio de la noche en mi rostro.

-¿Jake? –pregunte mirando hacia los lados y lo vi, estaba parado en el borde de la terraza -¿Qué haces!? –grite desesperada.

-Lo hare, lo hare, tengo el valor –grito y me di cuenta, iba a suicidarse.

-¡No! –grite y corrí hacia él -¡Jake! ¡No!

-Lo siento –susurro y se inclino hacia delante.

Corrí lo más que pude y tropecé antes de llegar a él, todavía mi pie no estaba del todo curado.

Edward salió de la nada y se abalanzo sobre Jake con fuerza alejándolo del borde.

-Oh dios mío, oh dios –exclame respirando agitada.

-¿Estás loco!? –grito Edward sosteniendo a Jake que comenzaba a llorar.

-Lo lamento –susurro Jake secando sus lágrimas.

-Escuche tus gritos y subí desesperado –explico Edward mirándome -Cuando lo vi a punto de caer sentí tal desesperación que mis pies cobraron vida propia.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –pregunte mirando a Jake.

-Lo siento tanto –susurro él sollozando.

-¡Eres un idiota! –grite desesperada y le di una bofetada.

-Perdóname –susurro y lo abrace para consolarlo.

Unos minutos más tarde Esme se encargo de Jake y lo llevo a su oficina.

-Estará bien –dijo Esme mirándome.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? –pregunto Emmett preocupado por Jake.

-No lo sé –mentí nerviosa.

-Mucha presión por estar aquí –comento Edward.

-Yo también pensé en quitarme la vida luego de la muerte de Rose, pero me di cuenta que tenía que ayudar a mi hermana a salir de aquí antes –susurro Emmett.

-No intentes quitarte la vida o te matare –exclamo Edward sonriéndole.

-Eso sí es gracioso –exclamo Emmett riendo.

-Vayan a descansar –expreso luego Edward.

Asentí y lo mire con remordimiento. Lo que habíamos hecho podría haber causado la muerte de Jake, ¿pero porque? ¿Por qué iba a quitarse la vida, porque tuve sexo con Edward?

-¡Hey Bells, espera! –exclamo Emmett siguiéndome.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Le gustas a Jake, creo que deberías saberlo, quizás si lo mimas un poco se sienta mejor y no intente quitarse la vida nuevamente el muy idiota –susurro y me di cuenta, Jake sentía cosas por mi y se sintió traicionado cuando me vio en esa situación con Edward, más que situación, teniendo sexo.

-Okey –susurre nerviosa y seguí caminando.

Emmett rio y se dirigió a su habitación.

Me quede pensando en lo idiota que era por no darme cuenta cuantas veces Jake había celado a Edward.

La situación era obvia. Y yo una estúpida.

.

.

.

_Al día siguiente… _

Me levante casi sin haber dormido y me dirigí a la oficina de Esme.

-¿Esme? –pregunte mirando a otra enfermera en el pasillo.

-Está con el señor Black en la oficina hablando –susurro la mujer.

-Gracias –respondí y me senté en una silla fuera.

-Bella –susurro Jake al salir por la puerta.

-Hola –dije nerviosa.

-Ve a comer algo –susurro Esme mirándolo –Y tú –exclamo señalándome –Ven adentro.

Trague saliva nerviosa y me senté frente a su pequeño escritorio al lado de una camilla de revisiones.

-No estés nerviosa, solo quiero hablar sobre Jake –explico.

-¿Te conto todo? –pregunté intrigada.

-No diré nada –susurro.

Asentí.

-Quiero que sepas que hable con él y le dije que era una estupidez pensar que si se quitaba la vida sería más feliz. Acepto el hecho de que lo que intento hacer fue estúpido y explico porque lo hizo. Dijo que te vio con Edward Cullen teniendo sexo. Al parecer está enamorado de ti, no lo dijo, pero lo deduje, sino, no tendría ningún sentido que se quite la vida por ver a dos personas teniendo intimidad. ¿No crees?

-Si –susurre.

-Creo que tu estas enamorada de Cullen mucho antes de que se vieran aquí en este tiempo ¿cierto?

-Si –respondí.

-Y Jake no lo sabe. Deberías explicárselo. Y ser franca con él. Debe entender por qué. Eso lo ayudara a comprenderte.

-Entiendo –respondí.

-Jacob estará bien, solo necesita comprenderte, se sincera aunque le rompas el corazón.

-¿Qué hago con Edward? –pregunte nerviosa.

-Lo que sientas que sea lo correcto –susurro ella.

-¿Y qué es lo correcto?

-Pregúntale a tu corazón –explico y sonrió.

Sonreí.

-Gracias por el consejo, hablare con Jake –susurre y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Aprovecha la oportunidad que la vida te ha dado –susurro luego.

Asentí y fui al gran comedor.

-Jake ¿podemos hablar? –pregunte mirándolo.

-Claro –susurró y me señalo una silla a su lado.

-Yo… Lo lamento. Estoy enamorada de Edward desde que lo conocí, pero no de este Edward, sino de él Edward del futuro.

-¿El viejo? –pregunto con asco.

-Sí, estoy perdidamente enamorada de todo lo que hace o dice. Y cuando llegamos lo vi con veinte años y me sentí abrumada. Él comenzó a coquetear conmigo y sentí que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que nunca tendría. Lo bese y todo se nos fue de las manos.

-¿Tuvieron sexo verdad?

-Si –respondí.

-Entre en la habitación porque escuche que gritabas –explico.

-Es que Edward estaba haciéndome cosquillas –respondí seriamente avergonzada.

-Te entiendo. Yo comencé a verte como algo más que una amiga luego de que fuimos a festejar la confirmación del proyecto. Estábamos bailando y sentí que debía besarte. No lo hice por miedo, pero siempre desee hacerlo –explico sonrojado.

Me decidí y le di un beso en los labios.

Abrió sus grandes ojos café sorprendido y se alejo atónito.

-No quiero confundirte, solo quiero darte lo que siempre esperaste de mi –respondí luego.

-Ha sido hermoso –susurro y sonrió.

-No puedo decirte que te amo Jake, no es así… Pero puedo decirte que te quiero con todo mi corazón, te quiero y no quiero que te hagas daño.

-Yo también te quiero –susurro y nos abrazamos.

-Perdóname por romperte el corazón –susurre apenada.

-Está bien, el amor no siempre es correspondido –explico y con gran razón –Quizás en un futuro me des una oportunidad –exclamo riendo.

-Quizás –respondí sonriéndole.

.

.

.

_Un mes más en el pasado. _

Mire pícaramente a Edward y le guiñe un ojo.

Camine hacia su oficina y me senté en el escritorio.

-Traviesa –susurro él y se abalanzo sobre mí.

Mantuvimos una aventura secreta durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Jake y Esme.

Por suerte Jake había decidido no decirle nada a Alice.

Llego la noche y me dirigí al gran comedor.

-¿Y los chicos? –pregunte mirando a Alice.

-No comerán, dicen que tiene que terminar la maquina –explico Alice y comenzó a toser.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunte tocando su espalda, esa tos se oía muy mal.

-Supongo que es solo un resfrió –susurro y me dispuse a comer.

Luego la acompañe a la habitación y decidimos hacer una especie de "pijama party" recordando momentos que habíamos pasado con Rose.

La extrañábamos, su ausencia era demasiado notoria.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y note que Alice no estaba en la cama.

-¿Alice? –pregunte y camine hacia el baño.

-No me siento nada bien –susurro ella.

Tenía el rostro muy pálido, realmente no se veía bien. Algo estaba mal.

Comenzó a toser y un coagulo de sangre salió por su boca.

-Oh por dios ¡Alice! –grite y corrí en busca de Esme.

-Esta tosiendo sangre –grite mirando a Esme.

-¿Quién? –pregunto Esme siguiéndome desesperada.

-Alice, esta tosiendo sangre, se ve muy mal –grite y abrí la puerta de la habitación.

Al ingresar la vi, estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¡Alice! –grite y Esme se acerco para ayudarla.

Rápidamente se acercaron más médicos y se la llevaron a observación.

-¿Qué sucedió?! –exclamo Emmett acercándose a mi desesperado.

-Ayer estaba resfriada, hoy se levanto muy mal, estaba tosiendo sangre –explique frenética.

-¿Tosiendo sangre? –exclamo Emmett.

-¿Qué diablos sucede?! Primero Rose, ahora Alice… –susurro Jake.

-Eso es –exclamo Emmett como si hubiese entendido algo -¿Recuerdan cuando hablamos de seguir en este tiempo tranquilos y no volver al futuro y nos dimos cuenta que sería imposible? Que el tiempo se iba a encargar de poner todo en su lugar nuevamente… Eso está pasando, el tiempo esta matándonos. Este no es nuestro lugar. No deberíamos estar aquí.

-¡Joder! –exclame impresionada, Emmett tenía razón, el tiempo estaban acomodando todo deshaciéndose de nosotros.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, la maquina tiene que estar lista este mes –exclamo Jake y corrió hacia el taller.

Asentí y corrí a decirle a Edward lo que sucedía, pero ya se había enterado, estaba llorando como un niño abrazado a Japer.

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Qué paso!? –grite asustada.

-Mal –susurro Jasper.

-Descubrimos porque pasa todo esto –dije y comencé a explicarles la teoría de Emmett.

-Es una locura –expreso luego de unos minutos Jasper.

-Creo que es verdad, ellos no deberían estar aquí y lo sabes Jasper, algo esta eliminándolos… –susurro Edward.

Esa noche me dirigí a la sala donde tenían a Alice internada.

-Debes ponerte el barbijo, no queremos que nadie se contagie –comento Esme entregándome uno.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunte tomándola de la mano.

-Mal –susurro entre abriendo los ojos.

-¿Saben que tiene? –pregunte miradno a Esme.

-Todavía no, pero debemos tener cuidado, ha estado tosiendo sangre por un largo rato y no sabemos si es contagioso.

-¿Moriré? –pregunto Alice sollozando.

-Averiguaremos que tienes y sanaras –prometió Esme mirándola.

Rápidamente tuve que volver a mi habitación, no podía exponerme tanto tiempo al lado de Alice. Era peligroso.

Cuando desperté fui a ver a Edward, quería asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Al ingresar en su oficina lo vi llorando en brazos de Tanya.

-Perdón –susurre.

-Está bien, pasa Isabella –respondió Tanya.

Pase y me acerque a Edward. Estaba destruido.

-Vuelvo luego –comento Tanya y cerró la puerta dejándonos solos.

-Alice estará bien –dije poniendo ms manos sobre sus hombros.

-Tiene tuberculosis, hoy lo detectaron –exclamo.

-¿Tuberculosis?

-Es algo muy contagioso, la dejaran en cuarentena, no pueden ayudarla. Anoche comenzó a subirle la fiebre, está muy mal. Van a medicarla, pero no saben si sobrevivirá, el virus ataco muy rápido su sistema inmunológico.

-Oh por dios –susurre impresionada.

Emmett tenía razón, el tiempo se estaba encargando de matarnos, ¿sino como explicaríamos la muerte de Rose tan repentina y la enfermedad tan extraña de Alice?

-Creen que la maquina estará lista en una semana –explico Edward.

-En cuanto esté todo listo nos iremos, cuidaremos de Alice en el futuro, lo juro –prometí tomando a Edward de la mano.

-No quiero que te vayas –susurro Edward mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No quiero perderte, Isabella, me he enamorado de ti –susurro y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-Edward –susurre sin más palabras.

-Se que debo dejarte ir, no puedo retenerte, pero prométeme que en el futuro me buscaras, aunque sea un anciano, dame una oportunidad –susurro con sus manos temblorosas.

-Me gustas de anciano –exclame riéndome.

Edward sonrió y me beso en los labios con ternura.

-Déjame disfrutar cada segundo que queda a tu lado –dijo sujetando mis manos con fuerza.

-Pasare cada día contigo, hasta que llegue el día –prometí.

Faltaban dos días aproximadamente para que la nave estuviera lista, faltaban solo algunos detalles.

Alice estaba muy mal, la tenían en cuarentena y le pasaban medicación a través de una sonda.

Camine hacia mi habitación en busca de una chaqueta, comenzaba a nevar fuera, el invierno había llegado, y sentí un leve mareo.

Intente sostenerme de algo, pero caí.

-¡Bella! –grito Edward corriendo hacia mi –No pasa nada, nada te pasara, estas bien –susurraba como si tuviera miedo de que muriera.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un mareo.

-Vamos a ver a Esme –exclamo levantándome en brazos.

-Estoy bien Edward, tranquilo…

-¡Esme! ¡Esme! –grito desesperado.

-Tranquilo –susurre nuevamente pero no se tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué sucede!? –pregunto Esme corriendo hacia mí.

-Estoy bien –respondí bufando.

-Se ha mareado –explico Edward.

-Tranquilo Edward, deja a Bella sobre la camilla y respira hondo –exclamo Esme tomándolo del brazo.

-No quiero que muera, por favor haz algo –exclamo desesperado.

-Tranquilo, respira… respira –susurro y Edward comenzó a tranquilizarse –Eso es, respira hondo y relájate. Revisare a Isabella, pero no desesperes.

Asintió y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Te duele algo? –me pregunto.

-No –respondí, realmente no me dolía nada, solo había sido un mareo.

-Quizás tu azúcar en sangre esta algo baja –susurro Esme dándome un caramelo.

-¿Eso es malo? –pregunto Edward levantándose.

-Tranquilo, es algo normal –explico Esme empujándolo hacia la silla –¡Te daré algún tranquilizante si no te calmas Edward!

-Lo siento, tengo mucho miedo, Alice esta cada vez peor –susurro temblando.

-Todo saldrá bien, esta misma semana volverán a casa –comento Esme.

-Tranquilo Edward, estaré bien –prometí y estire mi brazo para que lo tomara.

-Perdón por asustarte, es que tengo miedo, mucho miedo –explico.

-Te entiendo, yo también tengo miedo –respondí y me aferre a sus brazos.

.

.

.

Llego el día, estaba todo listo. Esme decidió ser la encargada de trasladar a Alice a la nave. Fue la primera en abordar, se puso el traje y se sentó débilmente en su posición, al lado del comandante.

-Todo va a estar bien –susurro Jasper estrechando las manos del equipo.

Luego unos ayudantes subieron el ataúd con el cuerpo de Rose.

-Espero que puedan volver a casa –comento Edward y me lanzo una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Nos vemos en el futuro papá –exclamo Emmett saludando a Edward y se subió a la nave.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida –exclamo Jake estrechando la mano de Edward y se coloco en la parte trasera de la nave.

-Adiós –susurre mirando a Edward a los ojos.

-Te amo –susurro él en mi oído.

Sonreí feliz y le di un beso inesperado en los labios, delante de todos.

Lo abrace joven por última vez y me dirigí a la nave.

-¿Tengo que llamarte mamá? –pregunto Emmett riéndose.

-¡Ya cállate! –exclame poniéndome el casco de protección.

-¿Cómo estas Alice? –pregunto Emmett tocando a su hermana.

-Me quedo dormida –susurro débilmente.

-¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? ¡Bella beso a papá!

-Qué asco… Vomitare Bella –susurro ella y luego la vi sonreír.

-MOON SIX ¿Todo listo? –pregunto Edward por la radio.

-Listo señor –exclamo Emmett y prendió las turbinas –Todo listo para el despegue –afirmo luego.

-Seis, cinco, cuatro –dijo la voz por el alto parlante.

-Vamos a casa –exclamo Jake mirándome.

-A casa –susurre.

-Tres, dos…

-Uno –susurro Alice y despegamos.

Mire por la pequeña y redonda ventanilla como nos alejábamos de la tierra, como me alejaba de Edward.

Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos.

-No llores –susurró Jake tomando mi mano.

Asentí e intente parar de llorar.

-MOON SIX reportándose, estamos emprendiendo viaje hacia Marte, buscaremos el portal –afirmo Emmett por radio.

-Entendido MOON SIX, buen viaje a casa –exclamo del otro lado Jasper.

Emprendimos viaje y de lejos pudimos verlo, el portal todavía estaba ahí esperándonos.

-¿Te meterás ahí dentro? –pregunto Jake asustado observando a Emmett.

-Tenemos que hacerlo –afirmo y dirigió la nave al agujero de gusano.

No sabíamos que nos esperaría del otro lado, era desconocido, pero esperábamos con todas las fuerzas volver a casa.

La nave se acerco cada vez más al agujero, y este comenzó a succionarnos.

-Oh maldición –exclamo Emmett nervioso.

-Aquí MOON SIX, encontramos el portal –exclamo por radio antes de ser completamente abducidos.

-Nos vemos del otro lado MOON SIX –exclamo la voz de Edward por radio y luego la interferencia corto la comunicación.

La nave comenzó a moverse para todos lados, la chapa comenzaba a abollarse y parecía deformarse.

-¿Estamos rompiéndonos? –pregunte desesperada.

-No lo lograremos –exclamo Emmett –Voy a expulsarlos –exclamo luego mirándonos a Jake y a mí.

-¿De qué hablas? –exclamo Jake y Emmett nos expulso de la nave.

-Ahhhhhhhh –grite mientras mi cuerpo giraba y giraba en medio de este agujero negro que me ahogaba.

Pude estabilizarme y vi como la nave explotaba en mil pedazos con Emmett y Alice dentro.

-¡Nooo! –grite estirando mi mano y luego una luz blanca me encandilo.

.

.

.

Desperté dolorida y confundida.

Abrí mis ojos, note que estaba sobre una cama de hospital.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunte en voz alta.

-Señorita Swan, está bien, está a salvo –susurro una voz masculina y enfoque mi visión, era un doctor.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué me paso?

-Hace más de veinte años que buscamos a su tripulación señorita Swan, es un milagro que aun esté viva y en estas condiciones físicas –explicó el hombre.

-¿Veinte años?! –exclame atónita intentando sentarme en la cama.

-Estamos en el año 2075 señorita –comento el hombre empujándome de vuelta en la cama –Debe hacer reposo.

-Déjeme levantarme –exclame furiosa.

-No puede, debe hacer reposo, su cuerpo está muy débil… Un granjero los encontró entre sus plantaciones de maíz, estaban ahí tirados desnudos sin ninguna protección.

-¿Nos encontró? ¿Jacob está vivo? –pregunte tomando al médico de la camisa.

-El señor Black está en otra habitación, se encuentra en *coma.

-Quiero verlo –susurre desesperada e intente levantarme.

-No puede hacerlo –exclamo nuevamente el médico y lo empuje a un lado levantándome.

-Voy a verlo, necesito verlo, esto no puede estar sucediendo…

Camine unos pasos y caí al suelo.

-Le dije, su cuerpo está débil, creo que hasta olvido como caminar señorita Swan –comento levantándome.

-Llamen a mi padre, ahora mismo –ordene.

-Su padre ha muerto. Charlie Swan murió hace tres años de cáncer.

Me quede sin palabras, petrificada. Mi padre había muerto.

-¿Qué hay de Edward Cullen? –pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

Si habían pasado veinte años desde que la nave despego, probablemente Edward tendría unos ochenta y pico.

-Falleció hace un mes –explico mirándome con lastima.

-¿Y Carlisle Cullen?

-Lo lamento, falleció en un accidente automovilístico pocos meses luego de la desaparición de la nave MOON SIX.

Comencé a llorar, no podía creer que Edward estaba muerto, todos los que alguna vez había conocido habían muerto.

-Necesito ver a Jake, necesito verlo… –suplique desesperada.

-Él no podrá verla, esta inconsciente –susurro.

-No me importa –grite –Llévenme a verlo.

Tomo una silla de ruedas y me ayudo a sentarme en ella.

Me llevo hasta la habitación donde tenían a Jake intubado y me dejo acercarme a tomarle la mano.

-Jake, despierta, te necesito –susurre sollozando -¿Sobrevivirá? Pregunte mirando al médico.

-Lo hará –prometió.

Seque mis lágrimas y apoye mi rostro sobre su pierna.

-Debe volver a su habitación –exclamo el hombre.

Cuando llegue a la "habitación" me baje de la silla de ruedas para subirme a la cama y me maree realmente feo, caí al suelo desplomada.

-¡Ayúdenme! –exclamo el médico y unas enfermeras me subieron a la cama.

-Me siento mal –susurre sintiendo nauseas.

-Pónganle un calmante para que duerma –ordeno el médico a las enfermeras –No mucho –exclamo luego mirando a una de las mujeres –No queremos afectar el feto…

-¿Feto? –pregunte sintiendo que me dormía por la medicación.

-Está embarazada –susurró él mirándome.

¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Joder! ¡Sexo sin protección!

-Edward –susurre y me dormí.

**Fin **

_*coma: En medicina, el coma (del griego que significa «sueño profundo») es un estado grave de pérdida de consciencia. Es una expresión de un fuerte trastorno de las funciones cerebrales y por tanto con peligro de muerte. _

_El coma puede durar de varios días a varias semanas. En los casos más graves de un coma puede durar más de cinco semanas, mientras que algunos han durado varios años._


	3. Outtake Parte I

**Outtake Parte I – Quinta Dimensión **

**Jake POV **

Desperté sin comprender que había sucedido. ¿Acaso había muerto?

Abrí mis ojos con miedo a descubrir la verdad.

Note que estaba conectado a una maquina respiradora, intente mover mi brazo derecho para quitarme la máscara que me proveía de oxígeno. Pero me era imposible, estaba paralizado.

-¡Joder! – exclame y comencé a mover mis dedos que aún cosquilleaban.

Levante mi brazo al fin y me quite la máscara. Me moví hacia los lados para lograr sentarme, mis piernas estaban entumecidas y acalambradas.

¿Qué mierda había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaban Bella, Alice y Emmett?

-¡Señor Black ha despertado! –exclamo una enfermera correteando a lo loco.

-¡Oiga, no se vaya! Dígame donde estoy…

A los pocos segundos un hombre ingreso a la habitación, al parecer era mi médico.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señor Black? –pregunto sacando una pequeña linterna con la cual observo mis ojos –Siga la luz –comentó luego.

-¿Puede decirme donde estoy y que sucedió? –pregunte esperando su respuesta.

No contesto asique volví a re-preguntar.

-¿Qué sucedió con la tripulación del MOONSIX? –pregunte de forma más agresiva.

-Lamento decirle que todos han muerto…

-¿¡Que?! –grite desesperado.

-Según la señorita Swan ustedes son los únicos sobrevivientes –explico luego.

-¿Bella está viva? ¿Dónde está? –pregunte ansioso tomando al médico del brazo.

-Ella está viva, está en otra área –respondió.

-Quiero verla –ordené.

-No puede hacerlo, ni siquiera puede moverse, su cuerpo esta entumecido, hace cuatro meses que esta postrado en esta camilla. Debe comenzar con una rehabilitación para que su cuerpo vuelva a funcionar con normalidad.

-¿Cuatro meses? –grité atónito y me sentí mareado.

-Ha estado en coma desde que llegó –dijo luego.

-¿Qué sucedió con la nave?

-La nave según la señorita Swan explotó en mil pedazos con sus tripulantes dentro.

-Emmett –susurre recordado cuando me expulso de la nave junto a Bella –Quiero ver a Carlisle Cullen, ahora mismo –grite.

-Imposible, el señor Cullen ha fallecido, igual que todos los que ha conocido. Estamos en el año 2075 señor Black –explico.

-¿Es una broma? –pregunte esperando que estuviera mintiendo.

-Debe calmarse –susurro él.

-No puedo calmarme… Está diciéndome que todos están muertos, no me deja ver a Isabella, mi cuerpo no responde y mi vida se volvió una mierda –exclame furioso.

-Calma –susurro la enfermera y me aplico un calmante.

-No…

.

.

.

Desperté atontado.

Intenté quitarme la vía que me conectaba a un suero. Salió algo de sangre, pero rápidamente cesó.

Tomé valor y baje de la camilla, caí al suelo como una roca.

-¡Mierda! –exclame dándome cuenta que mi cuerpo se había vuelto un peso muerto.

Vi una silla de ruedas en la esquina izquierda de la habitación, me arrastre hacia ella y me subí con dificultad. Mis piernas parecían estar muertas.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí por un pasillo largo y angosto.

-¿Bella? –pregunté mirando a los lados.

Quizás no se encontraba aquí, recuerdo que el medico había dicho algo sobre otra área.

Seguí girando las ruedas hasta llegar a un elevador. Me subí y presione el botón "piso tres". No se movió, por lo que comprendí que me encontraba en ese piso. Presioné "piso dos" y bajé.

Al llegar note que parecía ser un espacio de urgencias, había muchos médicos y enfermeras dando vueltas de aquí para allá.

Pase entre ellos hasta que una enfermera me frenó.

-¿Qué buscas? –preguntó.

-A una amiga, Isabella Swan –contesté.

-Mmmm… Espérame –respondió ella y tomo una planilla –No hay ninguna Isabella Swan ingresada –verificó luego.

-Imposible, el médico dijo que estaba en otra área. ¿Dónde más puede estar?

-¿Otra área? –pregunto ella algo confundida –Creo que deberías volver a tu habitación, te llevaré –dijo tomando la silla.

-Por favor, necesito encontrarla.

Subimos a la habitación y llamó al médico.

Ambos me subieron a la camilla y se alejaron para hablar.

-Está buscando a una muchacha, Isabella Swan, pero no está ingresada –dijo la mujer convencida.

¿Acaso escondían a Bella por una razón?

-¿Dónde la tienen? –grité.

-Ponle un calmante –susurro el médico.

-¡No! –exclame –Ella está aquí, somos sobrevivientes del MOONSIX –dije y comencé a cerrar mis ojos, pero antes note la sorpresa de la joven enfermera cuando escucho el nombre de la misión.

Soné con el accidente en la luna y recordé la muerte de Victoria. Nunca iba a poder olvidar ese momento, el momento que cambió toda mi vida.

Me desperté agitado por el horrible sueño/recuerdo. A mi lado estaba la enfermera del piso dos.

-Ella está aquí, pero no en este edificio. Está en el área de laboratorios. Es lo único que pude averiguar, lo lamento –susurro.

-¿Qué le están haciendo?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno, ahí solo se hacen experimentos –explico ella.

¿Qué estaban haciéndole estos hijos de puta a Isabella?

-Ayúdame a buscarla –suplique.

-No puedo hacerlo…

-Por favor –dije y tome su mano.

-Intente estar calmado, inicie la rehabilitación y luego busque a su amiga.

-¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunte antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-Irina –susurro ella y se fue en silencio.

.

.

.

Hice caso a la sugerencia de Irina de comportarme con normalidad y pedí comenzar una rehabilitación al día siguiente.

Comencé con la rehabilitación y deje de preguntar por Bella, pensar en que estarían haciéndole me carcomía la cabeza.

A la segunda semana ya podía mover mis piernas, pero no podía caminar, seguía movilizándome en la silla de ruedas.

Una noche Irina apareció en mi habitación.

-Te llevaré a verla –susurro ella.

-¿Estás diciéndome la verdad? –pregunte atónito –¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Mi padre era Jasper Hale –susurro y me sorprendí.

-¿Eres hermana de Rosalie?

-Sí, media hermana, nunca la conocí, pero conocí la historia. Cuando mi hermana viajo yo aún no había nacido. Mi padre volvió a casarse dos años más tarde del accidente del MOONSIX.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Los han buscado durante años, pensamos que jamás volverían. Las expediciones se suspendieron totalmente luego de su desaparición. Las grabaciones del agujero negro llegaron a la central. Nadie podía creer lo que veía.

-¿No hemos salido en las noticias? ¿Nadie sabe que estamos aquí? ¿Acaso no es algo bueno haber vuelto?

-No, al parecer es un secreto. Y tu amiga Isabella volvió distinta.

-¿Distinta?

-Embarazada –susurro.

-¿Embarazada de quién? –exclame y recordé… ¡Edward!

-Su embarazo no ha sido normal, el feto es extraño.

-¿Un feto extraño?

-Crece aceleradamente, no lo sé, no pude averiguar mucho. Tengo una amiga dentro de laboratorio y conseguí el pase para que la veas, pero debemos hacerlo rápido.

-Está bien, llévame a verla –ordené.

-¿Qué sucedió con el resto de las naves? –pregunte camino al otro edificio.

-Exposición, reliquia, ¿museo? –susurro ella riéndose.

-¿Quieres decir que soy el único astronauta joven vivo? –exclamé.

-Así es –aseguró ella.

Ingresamos con el pase de su amiga y llegamos a una habitación vidriada donde se encontraba Isabella.

-¿Qué desea? –pregunto una mujer mirando a Irina.

-Solo pasamos a visitar a la señorita Swan –comentó.

-¿Tienen permiso?

-Claro que si –exclamo ella seriamente.

-Solo pueden verla a través del vidrio –ordenó la mujer.

Me acerque al vidrio y la vi, estaba amarrada a una camilla.

-¿Por qué está amarrada? –pregunte a Irina en voz baja.

-¿Para no escapar?

Tenía un vientre enorme, estaba a punto de explotar. Su rostro estaba pálido y se la veía demacrada.

-Debo sacarla –susurre.

-No puedes, si hacemos algo, quién sabe que nos harán…

Isabella abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor y fijo su mirada en mí.

Apoye mi mano sobre el vidrio.

-Bella –susurre.

-Jake –leí en sus labios.

-Te sacaré, lo prometo, te sacaré de aquí –exclame y ella asintió.

-Debemos irnos –susurro Irina.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla cuando Irina me alejo de Isabella.

.

.

.

Estaba durmiendo, cuando unos pasos dentro de mi habitación me despertaron.

-Necesito que la mantengas calmada -exclamo una voz.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? –pregunte despertándome.

-¡Tráiganlo! –ordeno el médico y dos enfermeros me sentaron en la silla de ruedas a la fuerza.

Me llevaron a donde estaba Bella encerrada, por alguna razón necesitaban que la calmara.

-Está en labor de parto –exclamo una enfermera nerviosa viendo al médico.

Bella no paraba de gritar y patalear a los lados, las enfermeras intentaban calmarla, pero era imposible, note que rápidamente le administraban una droga.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué le hacen? –grite desesperado, no quería que le hicieran daño.

Me pusieron un barbijo y me dejaron ingresar para tomarla de la mano.

-Jake –susurro ella débilmente.

-Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo Bells –susurre con tristeza.

-Ya casi… ¡Vamos! –gritó el médico.

-Estoy a tu lado –susurre apretando su mano con fuerza.

Rápidamente se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

-Una niña, parece saludable –exclamo el médico.

Bella me miro y con su último suspiro de vida me dijo –Renesmee.

Y la maquina a la que estaba conectada comenzó a titilar, haciendo un sonido agudo, un chillido, el sonido de la muerte.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! –grite sacudiendo su cuerpo desesperado, no podía estar muerta.

Los médicos parecían enfocarse solo en la beba.

-Está muriendo ¡hagan algo maldita sea! –grité furioso.

-Caso perdido –me contesto el médico con frialdad.

¡Noooo! ¡Bella estaba muerta!

Comencé a llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el proyecto MOONSIX había arruinado nuestras vidas, nos había asesinado uno por uno.

Trate de mantener la calma, pero me era imposible. Bella estaba frente a mí, muerta.

-La niña se desarrolla muy rápido –gritó la enfermera asustada –Ya casi parece una beba de tres meses y acaba de nacer.

El médico se acercó a ella y comenzó a revisarla.

-¡Lo sabía! Es una abominación –exclamo con perversión, como si fuera un perfecto experimento.

-¡Déjenme ver a la niña! –exclame pero nadie me escucho.

-¡Llévenselo de aquí! –ordeno el médico mirándome de forma despectiva.

-Tengo derecho a verla –grité desesperado.

Un enfermero tomo la silla y comenzó a alejarme.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡La dejaron morir! ¡Hijos de puta! –grite furioso, todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor era demasiado, desearía haber muerto en esa nave.

.

.

.

**Tres meses más tarde**

En todo ese tiempo no paré de pensar en Bella y en su hija, Renesmee.

Comencé a caminar, Irina ayudo en mi rehabilitación, estaba desesperado por salir y ella lo sabía, noche y día me ayudaba a ejercitarme para volver a ser el de antes.

Necesitaba salvar a Renesmee de esa tortura, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño.

-Creo estar listo para irme –afirme delante del médico.

-No lo creo señor Black, no creo que sea lo mejor para su salud –respondió él.

-Mire señor… ¿Amun Egyptian, cierto? –pregunté mirando su credencial colgada de su guardapolvos médico –He decidido irme y si me mantiene aquí, lo tomare como un secuestro ¿Comprende?

-Señor Black ¿usted cree que seriamos capaces de secuestrarlo?

-Ustedes dejaron morir a Bella...

-¡Olvídese del tema! –gritó furioso.

-¿Olvidarme?

-Olvídese de la niña y váyase muy lejos. No recurra al gobierno porque nosotros somos parte del gobierno y de sus experimentos. La señorita Swan nos dio algo extraordinario, un sujeto perfecto para analizar.

-¿Sujeto? –exclame asqueado, le decía "sujeto" a la pequeña Renesmee.

-Ni se le ocurra ir a los medios porque lo haremos pasar por loco, usted los sabe más que nadie, podemos hacer lo que se nos plazca… Y menos que menos intente robarse a la niña porque lo mataremos ¿Comprendió?

-Claro que si –respondí.

-¿Claro que sí?

-He comprendido –afirme mintiendo, no le tenía miedo a sus amenazas.

-Entonces mañana mismo podrá irse –susurro –Pero si llego a verlo cerca de este establecimiento nuevamente…

-No me verá otra vez –exclame interrumpiéndolo.

.

.

.

**Al día siguiente**

-Debes mantener la calma, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer –susurro Irina mientras me entregaba ropa y dinero para manejarme en la vida del futuro.

-La sacare de aquí, eso es lo que haré –exclame.

-Si vuelves, te matarán…

-Lo sé, Irina –respondí poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

-Debes pensarlo bien, debes planear algo grande o ambos podrían morir, no es solo por ti –y comprendí que tenía razón, no solo mi vida corría riesgo, sino también la de ella.

.

.

.

**Horas más tarde **

-Cuídate –susurro Irina abrazándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Nos veremos pronto –sonreí.

-Eres demasiado arriesgado Jacob, y todo por una niña que ni siquiera es tu hija…

-Es la hija de la mujer que amé ¿sabes? –admití y crucé la puerta de salida.

¡Libertad al fin!

El mundo era distinto, los años habían pasado y todo había cambiado, la tecnología se había apoderado de todo, nada era como lo recordaba, nada en absoluto.

Al menos eso pensé... No sabía a donde iba a ir. No tenía hogar, ni familia.

Tomé un bus hasta mi antigua casa, por cierto era un bus algo extraño, volaba… si, volaba.

La casa estaba intacta, al ingresar note que las paredes tenían algo de humedad, pero era habitable cien por ciento. Con el dinero de Irina iba a comprar todo lo necesario para armar un par de bombas, comprar armas y algo de comida si quería seguir viviendo para salvar a la pequeña Renesmee.

Esa noche dormí en el suelo con tan solo una manta. Soñé con Bella, me pedía que salvara a su hija de ese lugar espantoso que experimentaba con ella.

Al despertar sentí la necesidad de comenzar con el plan, me dirigí a una tienda cerca de la casa y compré un par de cosas, granadas, armas de fuego y municiones.

Al vendedor no le pareció nada raro porque puse en su bolsillo un par de dólares de más. A la semana siguiente compre en distintas tiendas potasio, azúcar, soda, bidones, botellas, gasolina, ácido muriático, alambres, cinta adhesiva y unos tornillos.

En el entrenamiento para ser parte del equipo del MOONSIX aprendí a armar y desarmar bombas. Además de un par de cosas más que seguramente iban a servirme para cuando planeara salvar a la niña.

Ni un día paré de entrenarme físicamente, debía estar preparado para todo, iba a salvar costara lo que costara.

.

.

.

**Renesmee POV **

-Por favor, ya no me lastimen –supliqué mirando al hombre con la jeringa.

-Un poco más de sangre –susurro él y comencé a llorar.

-Basta, por favor –sollocé.

-Shhhh shhhh –silbó él mirándome de forma despectiva.

-Estoy exhausta…

-Véndale la maldita boca, odio cuando habla –exclamo el hombre a una mujer que me observaba con lástima.

-¿Por qué me hacen todo esto? –pregunté y la mujer tapó mi boca con una tela blanca.

-Prueba numero cincuenta y dos al sujeto uno –exclamo a un pequeño aparato que al parecer grababa todo lo que decía.

-Por favor, se lo suplico –jadee nerviosa a través de la tela cuando lo vi acercándose con una jeringa repleta de un líquido verde.

Me inyectó y luego se alejó para observar mis síntomas.

La piel comenzó a picarme, el ardor en mis manos era insoportable, deseaba que todo terminara, deseaba morir de una vez, estaba harta de tanto dolor.

-El sujeto uno muestra graves reacciones a la vacuna veintisiete.

Grité y grité de dolor hasta que perdí la conciencia.

.

.

.

**Jake POV **

**Al pasar dos meses y medio…**

Había reparado mi motocicleta vieja, la encontré en el cobertizo del jardín algo destruida y oxidada. Eran casi las once de la noche cuando tome un bolso gris en el que cargue los explosivos y un par de armas más, era mi noche, la noche en que iba a salvar a Renesmee. Estaba decidido.

Verme en el espejo me recordaba a Bruce Willis en "Duro de matar".

Aunque de lejos parecía un asesino a sueldo, no era más que un idiota astronauta intentando salvar a una niña con un par de bombas caseras, una escopeta, una pistola tres ochenta, una navaja suiza y catorce granadas.

Un plan algo estúpido según Irina, a la cual le pedí que no fuera a trabajar esa noche. Dio parte de enferma, me hizo una copia de su pase de seguridad y se quedó en casa rezando por mi vida.

Iba a matar a Amun, lo odiaba con toda mi alma, no deseaba verlo respirar ni una vez más. Cuando dejo morir a Bella, todo dentro de mí se desmoronó. Ella murió por su culpa, tenía que pagar.

.

.

.

Subí a la motocicleta y me dirigí al edificio donde estaba la niña.

Aparque entre unos arbustos y abrí la puerta principal utilizando el pase de Irina. Camine hasta encontrarme con un guardia al que le mostré la credencial, en cuanto noto que era falsa, yo preparado, ya tenía la navaja en su cuello.

-O te desmayo o te mato, tú eliges –exclame.

-Prefiero desmayarme –susurro tragando saliva.

Le di un golpe en la nuca y se desmayó, lo arrastre hasta el baño de empleados de exteriores y lo encerré allí.

Camine por un pasillo hasta el sector de vestidores, donde se encontraban los lockers de las enfermeras y médicos. Tome un guardapolvos de un locker abierto y seguí camino al sector donde había visto a Bella por última vez.

Según Irina, la niña debía estar en el sector cinco, un sector privado e imposible de acceder en el subsuelo.

Llegue a la habitación donde Bella estuvo encerrada, sentí un nudo en mi pecho, recordé sus ojos mirándome por última vez y sus labios susurrando el nombre de su hija.

-¿Doctor? –pregunto una voz femenina.

Voltee y asentí algo nervioso.

-¿Se siente bien? –pregunto luego viéndome llorar.

-Solo problemas familiares –comenté secándome las lágrimas.

-Lo lamento –susurro ella y siguió su camino.

¡Uf! Respire hondo y seguí caminando, llegue al ascensor y marque 'subsuelo', donde se encontraba el sector secreto del que me había hablado Irina.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas me dirigí por un pasillo que me llevaba a una puerta que se abría con clave.

¿Cuál era la clave? ¡Ni idea!

Saque una bomba de mi bolso y la active sobre la puerta que al parecer era un metal reforzado. Corrí hacia el elevador y me acurruque esperando que la bomba explotara.

.

.

.

**Renesmee POV **

¡BUM!; se sintió y vibró toda la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?! –exclame acercándome a la puerta.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, al parecer algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Déjenme salir! –grite desesperada.

Oí unos disparos, no comprendía que sucedía allí fuera, los gritos de desesperación y las explosiones seguían una y otra vez repetidamente, explosión tras explosión.

-¡Déjenme salir! –suplique golpeando la puerta, tenía mucho miedo.

-¿Renesmee? –pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Por favor ayúdeme! –exclame.

-Aléjese de la puerta –exclamó el hombre.

Me puse en un rincón y la puerta voló en pedazos.

-Oh dios mío –susurre impresionada.

Un hombre de cabello negro, ojos café y piel morena estaba mirándome sobre el marco destruido de la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunto y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Si –respondí.

.

.

.

**Jake POV **

-¿Isabella? –exclamé horrorizado.

Ella se retrajo y noté su miedo.

-Tú no eres Isabella… Eres… Renesmee –susurre sin poder creer cuanto había crecido en estos meses, parecía una niña de al menos catorce años.

-Mi nombre es "sujeto uno" –respondió ella temerosa.

-¿Sujeto uno?

-Si –asintió ella y una bala rozó mi hombro.

-¡Mierda! –grite y me lance al suelo.

-Ahhhhh –grito ella asustada y se tapó los oídos.

Tomé una granada y la lacé hacía dónde provenía el disparo.

¡BUM!; se oyó.

-Por favor ¡basta! –suplico ella sollozando.

-Te sacaré de este lugar, he venido por ti –admití.

-¿Por mí? –preguntó confundida.

-Tu nombre no es "sujeto uno", es Renesmee –susurre luego intentando vendar la herida con un trozo de mi camisa.

-Renesmee –susurro ella algo pensativa.

-¡Oh joder! –grite intentando vendar mi herida, ardía como el mismísimo infierno esa bala dentro de mi brazo.

-Déjame ayudar –susurro ella y me vendó rápidamente.

-Vámonos –ordené y me levanté atento a la salida.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó ella.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

-No –admitió ella.

Corrimos hacia donde se encontraba el elevador y noté que estaba lleno de guardias.

-Señor Black… Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo cuando lo dejamos ir –exclamo una voz masculina, era Amun.

-¡Hijo de puta! –exclame y lancé una de las granadas.

-¡Corran! –exclamo un hombre y se escuchó la explosión.

-Corre –grité a Renesmee y ambos corrimos a través del humo de la granada.

-¡Agárrenlos! –gritó Amun y comenzaron los disparos.

Nos metimos en una habitación llena de tubos, jeringas y líquidos extraños.

-Esto no me trae buenos recuerdos –susurro ella intentando no mirar las jeringas.

-¿Te han hecho daño?

-Si –admitió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Malditos… ¡Prometí sacarte de aquí y lo haré! –grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Observé hacia arriba y noté una rejilla de ventilación.

-¡Ven, sube! –exclame y la subí.

Golpeaban la puerta de metal con fuerza, estaban cerca de abrirla.

Subí y le ordené a Renesmee que gateara hasta encontrar una salida.

Detrás de ella gatee hasta que encontramos la conexión con una habitación vacía.

Saqué la navaja e intenté destornillar la rejilla. Lo intenté un par de veces pero mi mano era demasiado grande como para pasarla al otro lado.

-Déjame hacerlo –susurro ella.

Le entregue la navaja y con sus pequeñas manos, la abrió.

-Ponte detrás de ese armario –ordené y activé la segunda bomba sobre una pared que contenía un respiradero.

Esperaba que pudiéramos salir, esperaba sacarla de este infierno.

¡BUM!; explotó y la pared cayó en pedazos.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar.

Ayudé a Renesmee a trepar los escombros para que pudiera salir y le ordené que no se detuviera por nada. Logré salir detrás de ella con el arma en mano y le disparé a un par de hombres que intentaban frenarnos.

-¡Corre hacia las rejas! ¡Hacia las rejas! –exclame a Renesmee.

Al llegar intenté abrirlas con el pase de Irina, pero era imposible, todo estaba bloqueado.

Saqueé dos granadas y las lancé hacia las rejas, hizo una explosión y rompió una parte de estas por donde pasamos con Renesmee.

Las balas pasaban rozando mi cuerpo.

-Ahhhhhh –gritó ella tirándose al suelo.

Corrí a buscar la moto, me subí a ella y tomé a Renesmee del brazo.

-¡Sujétate de mí cintura! –exclamé.

Cuando me sujetó, aceleré y escapamos.

**Continuará… **


	4. Outtake Parte II

**Outtake Parte II – Quinta Dimensión **

**Renesmee POV **

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me salvaste? –pregunté mirando al joven atónita.

Omitió mis palabras y siguió aparcando su motocicleta en un garaje sucio y descuidado.

-¡Dímelo! –grité empujándolo.

-Conocí a tu madre –susurro él apenado.

-¿Mi madre?

-Sí, Isabella Swan –afirmó.

-¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y porque me llamaste Renesmee? –pregunté confundida.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ahí dentro? –preguntó él interrumpiéndome.

-Yo he preguntado primero –exclamé.

Me miró y sonrió.

-Debo saber que te han hecho y que te han dicho para luego explicarte todo lo que no sabes –susurro acercándose.

-Me han dicho que mi nombre es "Sujeto Uno", que nací allí y que mi madre me abandono por ser un fenómeno.

-¡Eso es mentira! –grito furioso.

-Una mujer estaba encargada de enseñarme todo, hablar, caminar, todo lo que pudiera aprender –comenté luego.

-¿Amun te hizo daño?

-¿Amun?

-El doctor –susurro él.

-Había un hombre, él me inyectaba cosas, me extraía sangre…

-Experimentaban contigo ¡malditos hijos de puta! –gritó golpeando una silla de hierro oxidada.

-¿Por qué me hacían todo eso? –pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Eres distinta –susurro él.

-Lo sé, me lo han dicho muchas veces –admití.

-Conocí a tu madre en el centro espacial, estábamos juntos en un proyecto, MOON SIX, debíamos ir a La Luna a explorar y tomar muestras… Siéntate por favor –exclamó luego acercándome una silla.

-¿Estamos seguros aquí?

-Ya lo veremos…

-Por favor, sigue contándome –supliqué.

-Cuando estábamos allí, en el espacio, un agujero de gusano nos absorbió, es una especie de portal que puede trasladarte a otras dimensiones o tiempos.

Asentí tratando de comprender la historia.

-Viajamos en el tiempo y llegamos al año dos mil quince, donde encontramos a Edward Cullen, padre del comandante de mi expedición. Su padre era joven, todo era distinto, habíamos viajado al pasado. Estábamos atrapados y no podíamos salir hasta que reparáramos la nave y encontráramos un portal que nos trajera de vuelta al presente. Pasamos un tiempo allí, en ese tiempo una de mis compañeras murió. Luego otra enfermó y descubrimos que el tiempo estaba acomodando los cabos sueltos, el tiempo estaba matándonos. No debíamos estar en ese tiempo. Tu madre, Isabella se enamoró de Edward, estuvieron juntos y quedó embarazada.

-¿Ella se embarazó de un hombre del pasado? –pregunté confundida.

-Si… Luego conseguimos reparar la nave, encontramos una anomalía y viajamos a través de un nuevo agujero de gusano sin saber si sobreviviríamos o a donde llegaríamos. La nave explotó durante el viaje y sobrevivimos solo tu madre y yo. Estuve en coma un tiempo luego de caer en la Tierra, cuando desperté descubrí que Bella estaba embarazada y que el feto crecía aceleradamente, que no era normal. Y los médicos de aquel lugar la mantenían alejada y le hacía pruebas.

-Yo era ese feto ¿cierto?

Asintió.

-Cuando te tuvo, su corazón dejo de latir, pero antes susurro tu nombre… pedí que la salvaran pero los médicos la dejaron morir, estaban muy concentrados en ti.

La historia me horrorizaba, mi madre había sufrido tanto…

-Renesmee –exclamé comprendiendo que ese era el nombre que me había dado mi madre.

-Así es, tu madre eligió nombrarte Renesmee, no sé muy bien porque, pero es el nombre que eligió para ti.

-¿Cómo era ella? –pregunté y el joven sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo.

-Hermosa –susurro.

Tenía razón, era hermosa, y se veía tan joven.

-Cuando me fui de ese lugar, prometí que volvería por ti, se lo prometí a tu madre –exclamó secando las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

-¿Por eso me salvaste? ¿Por mi madre?

Asintió y antes de irse a la otra habitación, supuse yo, para llorar, susurro su nombre.

-Puedes llamarme Jake o Jacob, como gustes.

Me quedé mirando la foto de mi madre unos minutos hasta que el joven salió de la habitación.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó.

-Un poco –respondí.

-Se que este no es un lugar muy limpio, ni bonito, pero ya conseguiré un lugar mejor, voy a darte una buena vida –prometió.

Me sonrojé y asentí.

-Me recuerdas a tu madre –susurro mirándome con ternura.

Se acercó y acarició mi mejilla como nunca antes lo habían hecho, nunca había sentido tanto cariño.

-Eres tan parecida a ella –susurro luego.

-Gracias por salvarme –agradecí rápidamente sonriéndole.

Asintió y fue directo a la cocina, que estaba bastante llena de sarro.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunte intrigada.

-Era mi hogar –respondió.

-Pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí ¿cierto?

-Sí, demasiado tiempo –susurro lamentándose.

Apoye mi mano en su hombro.

Giró su rostro hacia mí y observó mis labios de una forma que me incomodó.

Sonreí y trague saliva nerviosa.

-Si quieres puedes darte una ducha –dijo luego cambiando de tema.

-¿Sola? –pregunté.

Estaba acostumbrada que las enfermeras me bañaran, nunca me dejaban hacer nada sola, nunca.

-Te enseñaré –susurro él y me acompañó al baño –Te metes aquí dentro, abres el agua y te pasas el jabón –explicó luego de forma graciosa.

Comencé a reír y asentí.

-Lo sé, parezco un estúpido aquí dentro con el jabón –exclamo él sonriendo.

-Gracias –respondí.

-Aquí tienes una toalla para luego secarte –dijo entregándome una toalla suave como algodón -Seguiré preparando la comida –susurro cerrando la puerta.

Me quité la ropa, me metí en la ducha y abrí el agua. Se sentía tan bien poder hacer algo sola, me sentía libre, al fin libre.

**Jake POV **

-Y dime –susurre sirviendo la comida cuando la vi salir del baño.

Había preparado arroz con patatas.

-Sí –respondió ella secando su cabello largo.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar?

-Una mujer me enseñó todo, hablar, caminar, decía que mi mente era rapidísima, que retenía como nadie la información… que era un fenómeno…

-No eres un fenómeno, solo eres distinta –susurré.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿La ropa te queda cómoda?

-Sí, muy –respondió probando la comida.

-¿Sabe bien?

-Sí –respondió riendo.

-Perdón, estoy poniéndome algo pesado ¿cierto?

-No, está bien, me haces sentir muy cómoda, nunca antes me había consentido tanto.

-Intentaré darte la mejor vida, lo prometo –susurré tomándola de la mano.

-Lo sé, me siento segura a tu lado –admitió.

Terminamos de comer y le ofrecí dormir en mi cama.

-¿Tu donde dormirás? –preguntó ella incómoda.

-Haré guardia, prefiero quedarme despierto esta noche, hasta que estemos seguros.

Asintió y se recostó.

Me senté en el porche y comencé a quedarme dormido, estaba muy cansado.

Un ruido llamo mi atención, abrí los ojos y noté que un par de hombres estaban rodeando la casa.

Corrí adentro y tomé un arma.

-Renesmee –susurré despertándola.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella rascando sus ojos.

-Están aquí –exclamé y una cantidad exagerada de balas comenzaron a impactar en el frente de la casa.

-Ahhhhhh –gritó ella desesperada tirándose al suelo.

-¡Corre! –ordené señalándole la puerta trasera que conectaba con el garaje.

Corrió desesperada, tomé un bolso que había dejado preparado por si teníamos que huir y corrí a su lado.

Le disparé a un hombre que había ingresado al garaje y rápidamente me subí a la motocicleta.

-¡Sube! –exclamé y le entregué el bolso.

-Tengo miedo –sollozó con sus manos temblorosas.

Aceleré a toda velocidad y tomé la calle en contramano.

-¡Nos persiguen! –grito ella aferrándose a mi cintura.

Un coche y dos motocicletas nos perseguían a toda velocidad. Una de las motocicletas cocho contra un camión que venía frente a nosotros.

-Intentaré perderlos –grité.

Escuché disparos y los gritos desesperados de Renesmee intentando cubrirse.

Gire y me adentré entre los árboles del parque.

El coche frenó, sin posibilidades de seguirnos por ese camino, pero la segunda motocicleta aún seguía detrás de nosotros.

-¡Joder! –exclamé y frené violentamente.

-Ahhhhh –gritó Nessie cayendo al suelo.

Saqué el arma de mi bolsillo trasero y disparé tres veces al motociclista que se acercaba, al tercer disparo le di.

-¡Vamos, corre! –tomándola del brazo nos adentramos en el bosque.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A casa de una amiga…

Planeaba ir a casa de Irina, no me quedaba otra que involucrarla. Necesitaba un refugio hasta encontrar un lugar completamente seguro para ambos.

-Has perdido tu motocicleta –susurro apenada.

-No es importante, lo importante es que salimos con vida –respondí agitado, intentando respirar con calma.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa, deberías entregarme.

-¡Nunca! –grité furioso.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que no!

Ella bajo su mirada e hizo silencio.

-Prometí que te protegería, y eso haré –exclamé.

-Le prometiste a mi madre –susurro ella sentándose sobre una roca.

-Vamos, tenemos que seguir, estamos cerca –aclaré tomándola de la mano.

Ella asintió.

.

.

.

Estábamos en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Irina.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó a través del portero.

-Jake –susurre.

-¿Jake? ¡Joder, ahora bajo! –exclamó.

En menos de un minuto estaba abriéndonos la puerta.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi casa está en ruinas, nos han tiroteado a morir –expliqué.

-¿Renesmee, cierto? –pregunto mirándola y me tomó del brazo para ingresar.

-Sí –asintió algo incomoda.

-Ella es mi amiga, me ayudó mucho –le expliqué para que se relajara.

Tragó saliva y estrecho la mano de Irina con más confianza.

-No tenemos donde quedarnos, perdóname por involucrarte en esto, pero no sabía a dónde más ir… No tengo a nadie, y lo sabes –musité.

-Pueden dormir aquí –señaló la habitación una vez que ingresamos en su departamento.

-Tú duerme –ordené a Renesmee.

-¿No dormirás? –preguntó Irina –Deberías descansar, mañana será otro día y podrás pensar con mas claridad.

Asentí, tenía razón, estaba cansado y muerto de sueño, y claramente no podría pensar en nada.

Me quedé dormido, soñé con Isabella, pero ese sueño que comenzó siendo un sueño del que no querría despertar jamás, se convirtió en una pesadilla, Amun aparecía y nos masacraba, a ambos.

Desperté alterado y con el cuerpo mojado, había traspirado exageradamente.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Irina entregándome un vaso con agua.

Asentí.

-Estabas gritando –infirió preocupada.

-Soñé con Amun –confesé bufando.

-Hola –susurro la voz de Renesmee saludando a Irina.

Irina soltó la taza de café que tenía entre sus dedos.

-¿Irina? –pregunté sosteniéndola, su cuerpo parecía desvanecerse –¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –grité desesperado.

-Ella –susurraron sus labios.

Miré a Renesmee y me paralicé, el cambio físico que había sufrido en una noche era inexplicable, de ser una niña pre-adolescente pasó a ser una joven desarrollada.

-¿Qué tengo? –preguntó ella asustada tocando su cuerpo.

-Eres… diferente –susurre confundido.

-Ella… no puedo creerlo… en un día creció físicamente unos cinco años o más –exclamó Irina sentándose.

Asentí quedándome mudo.

Cada vez se parecía más a Isabella. ¡Dios mío, el parecido físico era extraordinario!

-Para mí –se señaló –Esto es normal, lamento si los he asustado –se disculpó alejándose.

-Ness –susurré tomándola del brazo –¡Oye! No me has asustado, claro que no… Solo me has sorprendido –comenté.

-¿Qué haremos, Jake? –preguntó suspirando.

-Juré ayudarte y eso es lo que haré, hasta daría mi vida ¿comprendes? –estrujé su mano.

Levantó su mirada y sus ojos se posaron en los míos –Sí –respondió regalándome un beso en mi mejilla.

Me sonrojé, parecía un niño enamoradizo. ¡Ups! No, no debía enamorarme de ella, no era correcto.

**Continuará**

.

.

.

**Nota de autora**

_Sé que he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar este fic, y lo lamento. _

_Pero no he tenido inspiración suficiente para escribirlo, la ciencia ficción estuvo en mí algo olvidada. Tengo la idea del final y todo no se preocupen por eso, pero el desarrollo me ha costado demasiado. También estuve en otros proyectos y me volqué por completo en ellos. _

_Originalmente el outtake terminaría en la parte II, pero para hacerles más corta la espera subiré ya esta parte escrita mientras sigo escribiendo una parte III donde se conocerá el final de la historia y conocerán el porqué del nombre Quinta Dimensión. Todo tiene un sentido, desde el principio._

_Este fic comenzó en noviembre del 2014, y terminará si o si en noviembre del 2016, lo prometo. _


	5. Outtake Parte III

**Outtake Parte III – Quinta Dimensión **

**Jacob POV **

-Jake –me llamó Irina del otro lado de la sala –Debemos hacer algo, no puedes quedarte aquí eternamente. Además… ella morirá si sigue así –explicó.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Morir? –estaba confundido.

-Pues crece aceleradamente, y si crece aceleradamente, es obvio… su muerte será más pronta.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo hago para protegerla? –me tomé de la cabeza y comencé a caminar en círculos, salté del susto al oír el timbre.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Irina antes de abrir la puerta, al parecer quién la buscaba estaba ya sobre el pasillo del edificio.

-¡Abre la puerta, Irina! ¡Sabemos que la niña está aquí! –se escuchó la voz de Amun.

-¡Nessie! –la tomé del brazo y corrí hacia la ventana.

-¡No! –exclamó retrocediendo, le aterraba salir por la ventana.

-No te soltaré ¡lo juro! –nos paramos sobre un pequeño tapial de concreto.

-Tengo miedo –susurró apretando mi mano.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –intentaba ser positivo, si nos descubrían estábamos perdidos.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen ahí? –una señora se asomó por su ventana, vivía al lado del departamento de Irina.

-¿Puede ayudarnos? –supliqué acercándome a su ventana, ella asintió.

-¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Por qué están ahí fuera? –la mujer se sentía confundida.

-El gobierno nos persigue, quieren a Renesmee –la señalé –La necesitan para experimentos científicos, es una niña_ especial _–expliqué luego.

De repente se oyó un disparo –Ahhh –la mujer gritó lanzándose al suelo.

-¡Irina! –grité descontrolado.

-¡No, Jake! ¡No salgas! –Nessie me sostuvo con fuerza.

Aguardamos unos minutos, esperando que Amun se fuera, luego me asomé por el pasillo y caminé hacia la puerta del departamento, estaba todo destrozado.

-Llamaré a la policía –comentó la mujer horrorizada.

-¿Irina? –susurré temblando, pensando en la idea de encontrarla muerta –¡Maldición! –grité corriendo hacia ella, estaba muriendo.

-Jacob –susurró débilmente.

-¡Es mi culpa! ¡Lo lamento tanto, Irina!

-Es mi culpa –oí la voz de Nessie detrás de mí.

-Hay un lugar, un-un centro e-espacial abandonado, mi padre trabajó –tosió sangre –A-Arizona –jadeó –Tengo los códigos en las carpetas –señaló la oficina –Era de… de mi padre.

-Irina –sollocé.

-Deben esconderse ahí –tosió nuevamente –D-deben… deben huir, Amun no descansará hasta e-encontrarla –miró a Renesmee –Ellos…

-Irina –lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, de repente, su corazón dejó de latir.

-Es mi culpa –repitió Nessie alejándose –Mi culpa.

-¡Debemos irnos! –oí la sirena de policías.

Escarbé entre sus papeles en el escritorio, necesitaba esos archivos de Arizona.

-¿Quizás allí? –señaló una caja sobre las estanterías.

Me subí a una silla y bajé la caja.

-Códigos, códigos –susurré revolviendo los papeles –¡Arizona! –encontré una carpeta llena de códigos y coordenadas.

-¿Eso es? –preguntó confundida.

-Llaves, llaves –miré a los lados buscando las llaves del coche de Irina.

Nessie las señaló, estaban sobre la mesa.

-Vámonos –ordené tomándola del brazo.

-No… debería aceptar lo que soy, Jake, ¡soy un fenómeno! ¡Debería ir con Amun!

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Acaso estás loca?

-¡Irina murió! –exclamó furiosa –¿Acaso tu también quieres morir?

-Su muerte no ha sido en vano ¡no lo será! –grité golpeando la pared –Yo jure protegerte, y es lo que haré ¡se lo prometí a Isabella! ¡Moriría por ti! –sus labios de repente estaban besándome.

-Lo lamento –se alejó avergonzada –Lamento lo que hice, no ha sido apropiado… Yo… yo…

-¡Vámonos! –exclamé tomándola de la mano.

.

.

.

**Renesmee POV **

Me sentía muy avergonzada, había besado a Jacob. ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Cada vez embarraba más todo esto!

Irina estaba muerta, murió por ayudarnos, por ayudarme. Yo era la culpable de su muerte.

Bajamos por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento y rápidamente encontramos el coche.

-¡Sube! –ordenó nervioso y me entregó los papeles desordenados.

-33°31′42″N 112°04′35″O –leí.

-¿Qué?

-Phoenix –señalé en un mapa –33°20′0″N 112°3′45″W

-¿Cómo lo comprendes?

-No lo sé, solo lo comprendo –respondí levantando mis hombros.

Jacob aceleró –¡Amun! –exclamé viéndolo sobre una camioneta negra frente al edificio.

-¡Escóndete! –me empujó con su mano derecha.

-¿Cómo haremos para llegar a Arizona?

Un semáforo nos detuvo.

**BUSCADO** –decía un gran cartel digital –**JACOB BLACK** –**fugitivo, armado y peligroso** –en letra más pequeña.

-¡Mira eso! –señalé el cartel asombrada.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! –gritó golpeando el volante.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a Phoenix? –estaba preocupada, todos conocían el rostro de Jacob, todos lo buscaban –Será imposible –jadee mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Iremos en coche, será más lento pero más seguro para nosotros. No podemos tomar ningún vuelo ni tren, me descubrirán –explicó.

A las dos horas frenó en una estación y me bajé a comprar comida.

-¿Esto está bien? –le mostré lo que había comprado.

-¿Galletas, papas fritas, golosinas? –levantó la ceja.

-Iré a comprar otra cosa ¿sí? –rechiné mis dientes.

Me tomó del brazo –Mejor sube –susurró mirando a los lados.

Había un par de personas que nos miraban de forma extraña.

-¿Te han reconocido?

-No lo sé… pero han estado mirándome hace rato.

.

.

.

Por la noche, se aparcó al costado de la ruta y durmió unos minutos.

-¡Nooo! –gritó despertándose alterado.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté mirándolo atónita.

-He tenido un mal sueño, eso es todo –susurró con la respiración agitada.

-¿Irina? –intrigada insistí para saber de qué iba ese sueño.

-La muerte de Victoria –respondió algo traumatizado.

-¿Victoria?

-Era parte del grupo, de la expedición… murió de una forma muy terrible. Recuerdo cada detalle de ese momento. Fue... f-fue –tartamudeó.

-Calma –toqué su pierna.

Me miró de forma extraña, me hacía sentir incómoda.

-Renesmee –musitó suavemente, casi deletreando mi nombre.

-Jacob –respondí riéndome.

-Eres… eres hermosa –acarició mi mejilla, me sonrojé, sentí mi rostro caliente –Tan, tan hermosa –insistió y besó mis labios acelerando mi corazón.

Luego se alejó algo incómodo –Perdón –me disculpé.

-No te disculpes –me tomó de las manos –Ha sido mi culpa… no he podido controlarme. Cada vez que te veo… pues yo… no puedo evitarlo, siento algo por ti, Nessie, algo que no puedo explicar.

-¿Te recuerdo a ella, verdad? –recordé a mi madre.

-Algo –confesó.

-Dormiré un poco –aclaré acurrucándome contra la ventanilla.

-No es lo que piensas –comentó luego.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Crees que me intereso por ti, porque te pareces a Isabella –suspiró.

-¿No es así? –pregunté sin recibir respuestas.

Cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

-¿Jake? –miré hacia los lados, estaba sola en el coche.

-¡Te tengo! –exclamó Amun sosteniéndome con fuerza.

-¡Noo! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

-Mátenlo –ordenó a unos hombres que tenía a Jacob de rodillas.

-¡Nooo! ¡Jake! –le dispararon en la frente sin piedad –¡Jake! –sollocé desesperada –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mía, cariño –Amun me tomó del rostro y sonrió con malicia.

-¡Suéltala! –la voz de una mujer me hizo voltear, era mi madre ¡imposible!

-Ella es mía, Isabella, es mía –Amun la enfrentó.

-Todo saldrá bien, cariño, estoy cuidando de ti –me dijo sonriéndome.

-¡Ness! –Jacob me sacudió despertándome.

-Soñé con mi madre –susurré frotando mis ojos.

Me miró confundido –¿Isabella?

-Y con Amun –bufé.

-¡Ese tipo no te tocará nunca jamás un cabello, lo juro! –exclamó furioso.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté curiosa.

-Phoenix –aclaró –Y según esto, es aquí –frenó el coche, un gran cartel decía "_South Mountain_".

-Pero no hay nada –solo veía montañas y tierra seca, no había ninguna base espacial, no había nada.

-¡Joder! –se bajó del coche y caminó unos pasos –Sí, si la hay, es aquí debajo… ¡aquí! –gritó saltando de alegría.

-¿Aquí? –señalé el suelo.

-¿Ves eso? –señaló una marca en el suelo.

-Sí –asentí.

-Es la marca de la NASA –explicó –¡Está oculto! Debemos encontrar la entrada –caminó.

-¿Las montañas, quizás? –pregunté señalándolas.

-¡Claro! ¡Debemos buscar una cueva! ¡Cliché!

-¿Cliché?

-Es lo típico, la entrada escondida en una cueva ¡cliché!

-¡Oh… comprendo, cliché! –repetí riéndome.

Luego de buscar y buscar encontramos una cueva profunda, pero ya se estaba haciendo de noche, no veíamos el fondo.

Jacob se quitó la camisa y la enredó a una rama, tomó su encendedor y la prendió fuego.

-Vamos –me indicó que caminara por la cueva a su lado.

-Está muy oscuro, me da miedo –susurré aterrada.

-Toma mi brazo –me aferré con fuerza a su brazo izquierdo.

Al final de la cueva descubrimos un portón gigante de metal.

-¡Es aquí! –exclamó y una maquina al costado del portón prendió sus luces.

-**INGRESE EL CÓDIGO** –se oyó.

-¡Los códigos! –abrí la carpeta que contenía números sin sentido –11245300829ip02m23wwr1299 –marqué.

-**VALIDACIÓN** –respondió la máquina –**AZUL **–mencionó.

Desesperada busqué en los papeles donde decía la palabra **AZUL**.

-0091 –señaló Jake encontrando el número y lo marqué.

-**VERDE **

-821pgw9 –marqué –**AMARILLO **– 11w340p –marqué nuevamente.

-**CÓDIGO ACEPTADO** –respondió la máquina y el portón se abrió.

-¡Sí! –salté de alegría sobre Jacob.

-¡Estamos a salvo! ¡Irina nos has salvado! –exclamó arrodillándose.

**Jacob POV **

Después de dos días en el centro espacial, comiendo conservas sin sabor y limpiando el polvo de años me sentía a salvo de Amun y su sequito de científicos.

-Encontré esta foto –me la entregó –¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Ness intrigada.

-Ese es tu padre –me asombré al ver a Edward en ella, debía tener unos cuarenta o menos.

-¿Este? –lo señaló.

-Sí, y él –señalé al muchacho rubio a su lado –Tu medio hermano, Carlisle –¿Dónde encontraste la foto?

-Estaba en una oficina –me guio hasta ella.

-Aquí debió trabajar Edward –analicé.

-¿Y porque cerraron todo esto?

-Según Irina, después de nuestra misión las cosas empeoraron, cerraron todo, cancelaron los viajes al espacio, el miedo los invadió como nunca antes.

-¿Puedo tomar alguno? –preguntó señalando los libros de ciencia.

-Claro que sí –sonreí –¿Te sientes a gusto aquí?

-Sí, me siento muy bien aquí –respondió eligiendo una pila de libros para leer –Tú eres la mejor compañía que podría desear.

Al día siguiente me levanté y caminé hacia donde Nessie dormía.

-¿Ness? –me asomé y la ví leyendo, había cambiado, tenía algo distinto, parecía más adulta, su rostro era diferente.

-Sí…

-¿Has leído todo eso? –miré la pila de libros en el suelo, eran al menos diez.

-Ajam –suspiró.

-¿Tan rápido?

-¿Sabías que la Luna es el quinto satélite más grande del Sistema Solar? –preguntó.

Asentí.

-¿Y creen que haya vida en otro planetas?

-Pues quizás… no descarto nada desde que fui abducido por un agujero de gusano.

-¡Eso! ¡Agujero de gusano! –comentó ansiosa revisando unos libros –Consiste en un atajo a través del espacio y el tiempo –leyó.

-Así es –me tildé pensando en el momento exacto que fuimos abducidos por esa bruma negra.

-¿Jake?

-Ah… sí, discúlpame… me quedé recordando –respondí volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Recordando cómo era el agujero de gusano? –asentí –Y dime, ¿cómo se veía?

-Escalofriante, negro, profundo y oscuro, muy oscuro –se me erizó la piel de tan solo recordarlo.

-Debió ser espantoso –susurró –Debió ser terrible –acotó luego.

-Lo fue, Nessie, lo fue –me senté a su lado.

-¿Volverías el tiempo atrás si pudieses?

-Quizás, no lo sé…

-¿Crees en las quintas dimensiones? Leí sobre ella hace un momento.

-¿Quinta dimensión? Pues nunca creí en eso, pero ahora… ahora no sé qué creer –admití.

-En una quinta dimensión, todo ocurre en el mismo momento, pasado, presente y futuro. Y si estuvieses ahí podrías cambiar lo que sucedió en la Luna, podrías advertirte.

-¿Advertirme?

-Para no viajar, para que nadie muera… así mi madre sobreviviría.

-Pero si hiciera eso, no nacerías –respondí pensativo.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo –levantó sus hombros –Pero si fuera posible yo lo haría, tomaría esa oportunidad y cambiaría todo.

-No creo que la quinta dimensión nos dé esa oportunidad ¿o sí?

-Si realmente la deseas, aparecerá para ti –exclamó –Eso dicen los libros.

-Son solo teorías, nada de eso se ha comprobado, nunca nadie ha visto una quinta dimensión.

-¿Y cómo puedes describirla si nunca la han visto?

-Científicos, les encanta hablar de cosas inexistentes –lancé una carcajada.

-¿Cómo era él?

-¿Él?

-Mi padre –aclaró.

-Pues conocí a tu padre en dos etapa de su vida, joven y adulto mayor. Y me caí mucho mejor de anciano –sonreí –Era un buen hombre… una gran mente.

-¿Amaba a mi madre?

-Edward en el pasado la amó, la amó mucho –comenté.

-¿Crees que estén juntos en algún lugar?

-Sí, eso creo –susurré.

-¿Esperándome?

-Esperándonos –acaricié sus manos con delicadeza, su piel se sentía tan suave como el mismísimo algodón.

-Jake –musitó mi nombre –¿Acaso tú me quieres?

-Sí –respondí sonriéndole.

-Yo creo que te amo –desvió su mirada hacia el suelo –Aunque tú me quieras por ser igual a ella –aclaró luego.

-No vuelvas a repetirlo –la tomé del mentón –Eso no es cierto –no pude resistirme, la besé, me sentí nervioso, como un niño dando su primer beso.

Sus labios eran tibios y dulces –Ness –jadee acariciando su espalda con mis dedos, levanté su blusa y se la quité –Si fueras acaso más hermosa estarías quebrantando todas las leyes de la naturaleza –la admiré atónito.

-Jake –gimió besando mi cuello.

.

.

.

**Tres meses en el centro espacial **

Nessie parecía una mujer de treinta y tantos, su cuerpo crecía cada vez más.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté al asomarme en la biblioteca donde se la pasaba leyendo y estudiando.

-Creo que descubrí algo –susurró borrando una pizarra.

-¿Descubriste algo?

-Estoy muriendo, el tiempo se está deshaciendo de mí –exclamó llegando a la teoría que yo mismo un día había descubierto en el pasado.

-El tiempo intentó borrarnos de la historia en el pasado –respondí –Rosalie, Alice… ellas enfermaron y yo saqué esa misma conclusión, el tiempo intentaba eliminarnos.

-El tiempo intenta poner las cosas en su lugar, y yo estoy mal –dibujó una línea temporal.

-Me gesté en el pasado –marcó un punto al principio de la línea –Pero nací en el futuro –marcó un punto al final de la línea –¿Comprendes? –movía sus manos en el aire desesperada –Debo volver al pasado ¡lo he descifrado, es la única manera! Sabes que moriré si no lo hago –habló con resignación.

-¡No morirás! ¡No! –grité furioso.

-Sabes que no he parado de crecer… ¡lo sabes! ¡me volveré anciana en menos de un año!

-Ness –sollocé.

-Debo viajar en el tiempo, debemos buscar un portal, un agujero de gusano, lo que sea… debo intentarlo.

-¡Repararé una nave e iré contigo!

-Si vienes conmigo morirás, Jake –se sentó resignada –No hay futuro para nosotros, no lo hay –comenzó a llorar.

-No digas eso, por favor, no –supliqué arrodillándome a su lado.

-Es la verdad, si llegase al pasado, tú morirías. Y si nos quedamos aquí, yo moriré.

-Repararé una nave e iremos juntos ¡lo haremos juntos! –grité alejándome furioso.

.

.

.

**Renesmee POV **

**Cinco meses en el centro espacial**

Estaba mirándome al espejo, me veía más vieja, según Jacob parecía tener cuarenta y tantos. Cada vez crecía más y más, mi teoría iba a cumplirse, crecería hasta morir, el tiempo me estaba eliminando.

-¡Necesito que me eches una mano! –exclamó Jake golpeando la puerta del baño.

-Ahora voy –susurré acomodándome el cabello.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

-Cada día estoy más vieja –bufé.

-Eres hermosa, cada día más –besó mi frente y posó sus manos en mi cintura.

-¡No me beses! –exclamé alejándolo –No me veo bien, Jake, me odio.

-¡Nunca, nunca digas eso, nunca más! –se enfureció –Nunca nadie será tan hermosa como tú, Renesmee, nunca –besó mis labios apasionadamente.

-Quiero que te quedes –susurré.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, iré contigo… Ahora ayúdame a colocar estas piezas –ordenó entregándome un destornillador.

.

.

.

**Ocho** **meses en el centro espacial **

-Todo saldrá bien –susurró abrochando mi cinturón.

-¿Seguro que sabes pilotearla? –pregunté temerosa.

-He practicado mil veces en el simulador –aclaró –Podré hacerlo ¡lo haré! –exclamó positivamente.

-**CÓDIGO DE ACTIVACIÓN** –Jacob ingresó los números correspondientes para iniciar el despegue de la nave –0062980 – ¿Estás lista? –me preguntó y asentí ajustándome el casco.

-_Despegue en 3… 2… 1_ –anunció y la nave comenzó a moverse.

Cerré mis ojos temerosa.

-¡Todo saldrá bien! –exclamó tranquilizándome.

El ruido del despegue era ensordecedor. Tenía mucho miedo de morir en el despegue, había leído que muchos astronautas morían antes de cruzar la capa de ozono.

-Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien –repetí una y otra vez hasta que la nave se estabilizó, estábamos en el espacio, habíamos salido del planeta.

-Estabilizándonos –Jacob me tocó para que abriera mis ojos –Mira por la ventanilla –me desajustó el cinturón y comencé a flotar –Igual que el simulador ¿ves? –sonrió.

-¡Mira el planeta, que pequeño se ve! –exclamé asombrada.

.

.

.

Vivimos _tres meses_ en el espacio con escasos recursos. Jacob daba vueltas en la galaxia intentando encontrar alguna especie de portal o agujero de gusano que nos trasladara a otro tiempo, uno que me mantuviera con vida.

Actualmente me parecía a una mujer de setenta años, ya no podía seguir, no tenía más fuerzas.

-Debemos volver –insistí tomándolo del rostro.

No quería que muriera en el espacio, no por mí.

-¡No! ¡Encontraremos la forma! ¡Prometí que te salvaría!

-Y lo hiciste cariño, lo hiciste –sonreí –Me diste la mejor vida –susurré besando su mejilla.

-Ness, por favor, quédate conmigo –suplicó sollozando.

-Te amo –sequé sus lágrimas, de repente una luz me encandiló.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Un portal! ¡Sí! ¡Te salvaré, Ness! –gritó eufórico.

Me levantó en brazos y flotamos hacia la parte delantera de la nave. Se colocó el casco y avanzó hacia la luz.

-Me has dado la mejor vida –susurré en voz baja.

**Jacob POV **

-¡Ness! ¡Te salvarás! ¡Te salvarás! –grité adentrándome en la nubosidad blanca –¿Ness? –la observé, tenía los ojos cerrados –¿Ness? –insistí –¿Cariño? ¡No! ¡No! –me desabroché el cinturón y me acerqué, estaba muerta –¡No! ¿Por qué?

La nave comenzó a vibrar de un modo peligroso.

-**¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA!** –indicó la nave.

Estaba listo para morir a su lado –Amor –susurré besando sus labios antes de que la nave explotara en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos, estaba flotando en la nebulosa blanca.

-No –jadee intentando detenerme.

De repente ví a Bella –¿Qué fue eso? –grité agitado empañando mi casco.

Una especie de imagen se interpuso en mi camino, estaba en la Luna, Victoria moría, esa escena se repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Qué es esto? –grité desesperado cerrando mis ojos.

Mi cuerpo frenó de golpe.

Abrí los ojos, había recuadros de escenas de mi vida alrededor de mí, desde niño hasta la muerte de Renesmee.

Toqué la especie de pantalla donde estaba mi madre, sentí que acariciaba su hombro.

-¿Jacob? –volteó ella confundida, había sentido mis manos sobre sus hombros ¡imposible!

Rápidamente recordé la conversación con Nessie, esa donde hablábamos de la quinta dimensión.

[_-¿Crees en las quintas dimensiones? Leí sobre ella hace un momento. _

_-¿Quinta dimensión? Pues nunca creí en eso, pero ahora… ahora no sé qué creer –admití. _

_-En una quinta dimensión, todo ocurre en el mismo momento, pasado, presente y futuro. Y si estuvieses ahí podrías cambiar lo que sucedió en la Luna, podrías advertirte. _

_-¿Advertirme? _

_-Para no viajar, para que nadie muera… así mi madre sobreviviría. _

_-Pero si hiciera eso, no nacerías –respondí pensativo. _

_-Lo sé, lo entiendo –levantó sus hombros –Pero si fuera posible yo lo haría, tomaría esa oportunidad y cambiaría todo._]

Me acerqué al recuerdo del día previo del viaje al espacio.

-_No viajen mañana, si lo hacen todos morirán, las quintas dimensiones existen, Jacob Black_ –escribí en la pizarra de mi habitación con tiza y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Desperté en la cama de una habitación que no reconocía. Abrí la puerta y caminé por un pasillo angosto –¡Papá! –gritó un niño de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados mirándome.

Rasqué mis ojos, me sentía muy confundido.

_¿Qué estaba pasando? _

El niño pasó a mi lado y abrió una puerta blanca, allí había una mujer.

-¿Nessie? –pregunté caminando hacia ella, cuando volteó me quedé paralizado.

-¿Nessie? ¿Quién es Nessie? –preguntó Bella sonriéndome –¿Te sucede algo, cariño? –me tocó la frente preocupada –Tienes una expresión terrorífica –susurró.

-¿Qué q-qué sucede? –tartamudee.

-¿Con qué? –miró a los lados confundida.

-Yo estaba… estaba –señalé el techo.

-¿Arriba? No, cariño, estabas durmiendo, lo que haya visto, fue un sueño, solo un sueño –respondió.

-¿Recibieron el mensaje, cierto? –pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

Frunció el ceño –¡La quinta dimensión! –exclamó sorprendida.

**Fin **

.

.

.

_Nota de autora _

_Me alegra entregarles el final de esta historia después de tanto tiempo. ¡Aleluya! Prometí que la publicaría en noviembre y aquí la tienen, el último día del mes. _

_Espero les haya gustado el final, a mí me gustaría leer sus opiniones, por favor dejen sus review aquí debajo en el cajón de comentarios. _

_Los espero en mis próximos proyectos. ByAdmiRo _


End file.
